Invalidus
by foxyfeline
Summary: Alex’s past and present collide, thanks to a serial killer. Chapters 5 & 11 contain ADULT CONTENT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Invalidus

Authors: Cabouse18 & Rosary4renee AI

Spoilers: General knowledge of the show.

Rating: MA (just to be safe)

Content Warning: Language, Adult Content,

Summary: Alex's past and present collide, thanks to a serial killer.

Disclaimer: We don't own…much to our dismay.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex Eames thanked the detective and walked towards her partner. Bobby Goren was leaning over the victim, looking for the ever present clues left behind by the perpetrator of the crime.

"The detective said that he wasn't currently working on something that would have brought him out here tonight. Although, they had been working on a case a few days ago that took them nearby," said Alex.

"The perp took two shots, close range. They were through and throughs. And then, he actually took the time to dig the shells out of the wall where they went in. Of course, there are no casings either. This guy is thorough," Bobby said with a hint of annoyed deference. "Detective McKinley's badge is missing too."

"Just like the last one…" Alex mused quietly. "A serial, you think?"

"I don't know yet," Bobby wondered.

"There isn't much else we can do here tonight. Let's start fresh in the morning. Come on, I'll drive you home."

The two partners walked slowly back to their SUV, silently playing with the clues that they had and what they were missing. Two cops killed in a week. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Man watched the two cops look over the crime scene. It was the same ones who were at the previous killing, and he found them fascinating. She was beautiful and petite and he thought she might have a great smile if she ever had a reason to share it. Her partner was a giant, quiet and restless at the same time. He wondered about them. He always liked a challenge and so far, the cops he had been around were found lacking. Maybe these two would change things.

As the scene in front of him started to dwindle, the Man left his perch and headed back to his lair. He smiled as he entered the candlelit room. It was soft and peaceful here. Almost romantic, or even spiritual feeling. On one wall were his trophies and photographs, lit by indirect lighting and candles. He prided himself on being quite the still life photographer. Of course, since his pictures were of the dead, they really were still life. He grinned in amusement at his little joke. He placed the latest picture of the dead cop along with his badge on the wall, hanging there next to all the others. His killing wall. His wall of death. The shields of death. He loved his wall.

* * *

TBC……

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the formatting in the first chapter. Enjoy 

Dislcaimer in chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2

Armed with coffee and Danishes, the major case squad's detectives set about outlining what they had so far for Capt. Deakins. The big conference room held all their clues on the corkboard: pictures of two dead cops, whose deaths may or may not have been case related. Both cops had been shot, with bullets and casings gone. Both cops' badges were missing. Neither man worked in the same department or precinct. Neither even seemed to know each other. Not much to go on.

"So, are you thinking this is a serial? Are these even related? "Deakins asked his two star detectives.

"We don't have enough to know yet, Capt. I asked for a report on cops killed on or off duty for the last 10 years. Both in and out of New York, just in case"

"These are not first time kills for this guy. He's been at this a while. Whether involving cops or not, we can't be sure yet. But anyone who takes the bullets and casings from the scene, leaves no other clues at all, that is a sign of someone who knows what they are doing," Goren said certainly. "If they are cop killings, he must be taking the badges as some kind of trophy."

"Ugh… just what we need. The guys upstairs want answers. Let's try to give them something today," Deakins could feel another one of his tension headaches starting up again. He rubbed the side of his head in pain, and turned to leave. "Keep me posted."

* * *

Eames' phone chirped as they were leaving the morgue, with no more information than they came in with.

"Eames." She listened intently to the caller on the other end of the phone. "Oh shit. Ok, we'll be right there. No one go near the body."

"We have another dead cop. Bullets are missing, as is his badge."

Bobby hung his head, shaking it. Then shifted his shoulders and set them steadily. "Let's go."

Eames pulled the SUV up to the other flashing lights. She got out, readying herself to see yet another dead cop. These murders were striking too close to home. Every cop killed was too close, but over and over again just forced her to relive her worst memories. She hung back a little while she watched her partner approach the body.

The Man watched the two cops. They stood out against the backdrop of blue that surrounded the crime scene. The killing scene, as he liked to think. He really was getting quite good at this. Even cops who were on duty and should have known better were sucked into his little traps. He killed them easily and quickly, disposing of the potentially damaging bullets, taking their badges, and then disappearing, leaving virtually nothing behind. There is that TV show… the one that talks about every criminal leaves something behind. Either that was TV or he was better than that. He liked to think he was better, much better.

The pretty cop hung back. This was getting to her. Well, good. He had done some checking on her, and he understood why she might be reluctant to look at yet another dead cop, given her husband's death. What a surprise he had in store for her! Very soon now, he thought, getting slightly hard at the thought of filling her in on his little surprise.

He watched the way the big cop looked over the body. This guy was smart. From what he had read, he was really really smart. The press even calls him a genius. Certainly a well-known criminal profiling genius would be a fitting to challenge to him. The combination of the two was intoxicating to his narcissism. His surprise link to the lovely Detective Eames and the challenge of the genius Detective Goren just made this whole game more enticing.

And the icing on the cake was the way the two worked together. He delighted in watching them watch each other. The way she looked up at him; the way he watched her walk; the way he touched her lower back and opened the doors for her; the way he tilted his head listening to her; the way she would stand just a little too close for professional distance. They had a special chemistry, one even they may not have been aware of. No, this was going to be more fun than the others. They were a challenge to him, and they were tied together just as they were tied to him. What an interesting threesome they would make.

* * *

They returned to the office in silence, each one buried in their own thoughts. Bobby couldn't make out why Eames had shut down so much. She had become virtually silent during this last trip to the field. Her shields were up and he wasn't quite sure why or what to do about it.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing more than three dead cops. At least," she snapped, immediately sorry for being so sharp with him.

"You've worked cop cases before, Eames. This one seems to be affecting you more than the others."

"Look Bobby, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well, and this, well this is just too much. It is happening so quickly, and we still have nothing to go on. Let it go, please?" she asked pleadingly.

Bobby knew when to stop asking, and while he was determined to not let it drop, he would respect her wishes for now.

They both left the parked SUV and headed up the elevator. A clerk handed Eames two envelopes on the way up. One was clearly the reports she had asked for. She started opening it before she even made it to her desk.

She quickly started scanning the report. In the last 10 years, there had been 300 cops killed in or out of the line of duty, across 10 different states. In 200 of those cases, the same MO, missing bullets and casings, and surprisingly enough, missing badges was reported.

"Oh, my God," she gasped as she flipped through the pages, handing the ones she had skimmed to Bobby.

Bobby read page after page, his mouth starting to drop from surprise. "How could this have gone on without anyone catching onto it?"

"Look Bobby, they all happened in different counties, across different states, in some cases it looks like it even happened on duty. No one was looking for a serial killer."

Then her eyes saw a familiar name, and her face went ashen. She reached out for her desk as her world started to spin around her. She fell into her chair, Bobby racing to her side to catch her.

"What is it Alex?" Bobby asked in a frightened voice. "What did you read?"

* * *

TBC……

Review time again:)


	3. Chapter 3

See Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep'em coming!

* * *

Chapter 3

Alex remained quiet for a moment, she wasn't sure if she could comprehend what she had just read. After all this time, her past and her present finally collided.

"Eames? Alex, what is it?" Bobby's concern was etched in his face. He did not like the pallor her skin had taken.

Taking a deep breath to stem the nausea and panic, she handed him the page with shaking hands and slumped back in her chair. "Fourth name down," she whispered.

Curiously glancing at her, Bobby took the page and quickly scanned down the page, finding a name that made his stomach churn. His breath immediately caught in his chest. "It might not mean anything," he said, trying to reassure her. Truth was, he knew it meant everything.

"Bobby, you and I both know that is a crock. He was one of the first victims. Seven years ago and now we find out…" Alex shook her head not believing the evidence right in front of her. "They told me it was random. Just some crazed nut who was probably too drugged out to realize what he was doing. And now….now I find out that my husband may have been part of this sick prick's little game."

Bobby remained silent. He knew better. He knew she was right, the paper and his gut said so. This was just going to get worse and worse. He wanted to scoop her up and protect her and shield her from this awful truth, but he knew she would never go for that. It hurt to watch her in pain like this.

"How many?" she whispered.

"How many what?" he wasn't even sure he had heard her right.

"How many victims were there before him?" He knew where she was going with this and in all honesty he feared the answer but he looked anyway.

"Bobby?" Alex's voice had a threatening edge to it. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.

"Six."

"And no one thought they might have a serial on their hands?" Her voice had raised just enough to cause the other occupants of the squad room to stop what they were doing and stare. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration for not only making a scene but letting her emotions get the better of her, Alex angrily grabbed the discarded package given to her earlier and began picking at the tape on the edges. She needed something to do with her hands and her energy.

"This guy's smart. If he has managed to get away with it this long, there is no telling when he first started killing." She said nothing. He didn't think she would but he figured he would try.

Deakins had witnessed the little scene with Alex and Bobby a few minutes earlier. He came walking up to their desks slowly, trying to gauge the situation. "Please tell me you have something, anything, to get the guys upstairs off my back?" Alex Eames rarely let her emotions show the way they had in the previous moments, and Deakins was concerned.

"We ran a national search on the names and manner death for any cop killed in and out of the line of duty for the past ten years that might match this guys M.O," replied Bobby.

"How many so far?"

"200," Bobby replied handing him the large list of deceased cop's names.

"Damn, that's a lot of dead cops."

"We're attempting to narrow it down to which ones might be part of a pattern."

"That sick bastard," gasped Alex.

Bobby and Deakins turned to look at Alex, looking for the cause of her outburst. Seeing a badge tumbled out on her desk, Bobby quickly jumped from his chair and moved to her side. "Who's badge is it? The last victim?'

"It's Trent's." Her reply was barely above a whisper but it was loud enough for Bobby and Deakins to hear. The pain was evident in her voice, and her hands were shaking.

"I'll get a CSU team up here." Deakins said before grabbing Bobby's phone. "Yes, this Captain Deakins in Major Case, we need a CSU team up here immediately." There was a brief pause before he thanked the person on the other line and hung up. "They're on their way." By the time he returned his attention to his detectives, Bobby had on some gloves and was pulling something else out the package.

"There's a note. It's addressed to Eames." Taking a look at her for permission, he began to read it aloud.

_My dearest Alex- You are so beautiful. It will be interesting to see if your beauty is matched by your brains. You and your partner are supposed to be the best the NYPD has to offer, so I look forward to the challenge. As you can see, this is your husband's badge. Remember him? I killed him because I could. But I didn't know you were what was waiting for him at home. Otherwise, I would have come for you next, taking you out of your grief. It looks as though you have found a new body to fulfill your lonely bed though. Of course, it should be me instead. Now, I am back and you have been delivered to me as if by some Providence._

_I know that those who find themselves in positions of power might be intent on removing you from this case, but that would be counterproductive to your investigation, much less the department. I will add two badges a week for every day you are off the case. I must have my delicious Alex as my adversary._

_You will grow to appreciate my compulsion and maybe even join me in it. Until that time my dearest Alex, please keep me in your thoughts. You will certainly be in mine._

"Guy's twisted." commented Deakins.

Bobby was watching Alex, looking for a reaction. She refused to look him in the eye, and quickly got up and left the room, slamming her chair into the lockers behind her desk.

"Alex…" Bobby started to plead with her.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Bobby," she ground out the words through gritted teeth. She left him standing there, rubbing his neck contemplating the situation they now found themselves in.

* * *

TBC……... 


	4. Chapter 4

We noticed a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter so we decided to fix them and repost it.

* * *

Chapter 4

She didn't get much sleep the night before, but then again who would? The majority of the night was spent tossing and turning between nightmares about the sick nut on the loose and her dead husband. After the fourth sweating grim nightmare, she didn't know whether she was thankful or dismayed when Bobby called to tell her there was another killing. All she knew was it gave her an excuse to not close her eyes again.

"Same M.O. as the others, no casings and his badge is missing," Bobby said as he removed his latex gloves with a snap.

"He's methodical. You gotta' give him that."

"Well, if he has been at this as long as we think, he's had time to perfect his craft. But there might the chance he wasn't always this careful."

"Every killer has a first."

"Now we have to find his. This means we have to go back over any case that even resembles his M.O. and figure out which one he first committed."

She nodded in agreement and they headed toward their SUV. Half way there, Alex felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched but every time she looked, she found no one. Brushing the eerie feeling aside, she continued towards the vehicle and got in.

* * *

He stayed in the shadows watching them. More specifically, he was watching her. He felt satisfied when he saw how haggard she looked. It only meant his package had the desired effect on her. While he hadn't wanted to part with one his prized trophies, he knew it was the only way to catch her attention, to make her think about him. It made his game all the more satisfying.

His stomach churned when her partner leaned into her personal space to tell her something. To him, their body language spoke volumes. The big detective always felt the need to touch her in some way, whether on the arm or a hand at the small of her back, but he always touched her. To any passer by it would casual, as if he was just being the perfect gentleman, but he knew otherwise. He'd been watching them enough to know there was something else behind those small touches and it made him sick.

Noticing they were leaving he couldn't help but revel in the fact it was obvious something bothered his Alexandra. When she hung back from her partner and casually scanned the crowd he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. "Look all you want Alexandra, you won't see me, but I will always see you," he whispered to no one.

* * *

Bobby and Alex spent the rest of the day sequestered in one of major case's conference rooms slaving over old case files. During that time Bobby could see the how the tension and exhaustion of the case had affected his partner. She barely spoke unless it was to answer one of his questions. Her lunch, a tuna sandwich, lay less than half eaten next to her and it was plainly obvious to him she hadn't slept much the night before. He knew things would eventually come to a head and she would either break down and cry or pick up the nearest object and fling it across the room. With Alex, Bobby figured it would be the latter.

His breath caught his in chest when he saw her reach for the box containing her husband's case. "I can look through that one."

"I'm not made of glass Bobby," she snapped back.

"I never said you were. I just figured…" He stopped mid-sentence when Deakins entered the room. "Captain?"

"Alex… there is um, another package for you," Captain Deakins said quietly, watching her face.

Quickly discarding everything, they rushed out into the squad room to a see a medium- sized flower box sitting on Alex's desk. Crossing the room, Alex reached out with a newly gloved hand and opened the box. When she got a look at the contents she nearly lost what little of the tuna sandwich she did eat. Inside the box were twelve dead, crushed red roses accompanied by several photos of her and Bobby at various crime scenes, a note and a Polaroid that made the blood in her veins go cold.

"You can add taking pictures of his victims to his M.O," she said dully.

"How do you know that?" asked Deakins.

"Because he just sent me a picture of my late husband," she replied, showing them the picture of her husband's dead body. "His note just says, 'I know and I am watching you.'"

"He knows what?" asked Deakins.

"All the pictures, other than the Polaroid, are of us at the crime scenes. Nothing that indicates what he knows," replied Bobby.

Noticing Alex's increasing paleness, Deakins made a decision. "Alright, it's late enough. I want the two of you to go home and get some rest. I'll call CSU.

"Captain," started Alex, ready to argue about staying.

"Alex do you really think you will be able to concentrate after this?" Her silence was his answer. "Go home, that's an order," he said before walking away.

"Come on. I'll drive you home," Bobby said, grabbing her jacket off the rack and offering it to her. She put on the jacket but not before taking one more long hard glance at the polaroid. "Come on," he urged, and without a word she let him lead her out.

The drive to her apartment was spent in silence. He knew the last thing she wanted was to leave the office. But her listless and pale pallor made him believe that she really needed to get away from there. He hated to see her in pain and in the five years they had been partners this was the most conflicted he had ever seen her.

After parking the car, they simply sat there for a moment before she turned to him. "Bobby, do you think you could come in for a while?"

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter has ADULT CONTENT in it...you have been warned.

Thanks again for all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 5

They made their way up the stairs to her apartment without a word being spoken between them. Alex let Bobby open her apartment door and guide her inside, taking her coat as she went through the door. She went straight to the couch and sat down heavily. Bobby wasn't sure what to do now to comfort her, but he went to the couch anyway. He had never seen her so distressed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Alex?" Bobby asked softly.

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"Why don't you go take a hot bath and I'll fix us something to eat?" Bobby suggested. Alex wasn't sure she could eat, but a hot bath and maybe a drink sounded good.

"I'm not sure I can eat anything, but maybe a glass of wine and a hot bath would help me to let go of this horrible feeling," she acknowledged.

"Good. Go get the bath going and I'll get you a glass of wine. Then I'll figure out what kind of comfort food I can come up with. Ok?"

Alex gave him a small smile and stood up. As she walked towards the bedroom, she quietly thanked him without turning around. Bobby smiled softly and turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Alex came out of the bedroom again, dressed in yoga tights and a cotton camisole. Her face was scrubbed clean, her wet hair brushed back, and she smelled of lavender and jasmine. She looked much more relaxed than she had all day.

Bobby was in the kitchen cooking up some spaghetti and sauce, and had an opened bottle of wine on the counter. Alex walked up to the entrance to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching him move around the kitchen. She watched him for several minutes completely silent. She wasn't even sure he knew she was there. He was such a big man, but graceful as he moved around the kitchen, humming quietly to himself. The food smelled delicious and she smiled slightly as her stomach announced her presence. It had been almost an entire day since she had eaten anything. She walked silently up behind Bobby and put her arms around his big frame, burying her face into his back. He stopped stirring the sauce and stood perfectly still, stiffening a little at her touch, and then relaxing into it.

"Bobby, do you have any regrets about anything? " She spoke into his shirt, inhaling the scent of him.

He paused, thinking carefully about his answer. "Of course I do. I don't think you can live without having some regrets about something." He slowly turned in her arms so he was holding her around her waist as she held him. They both stood there, just holding each other, feeling the heat that surrounded them.

"Seeing all those dead cops, knowing what their families have gone through, having gone through it myself when Trent was killed. It could happen to one or both of us tomorrow or the next day. I don't want to leave anything undone, unsaid…" She was speaking softly now, looking up into his eyes, fighting down the tears that threatened in her eyes.

He tightened his grip on her, wanting to protect her from everything, the world, this madman who had attached himself to her, the pain in her eyes and her heart. "Alex…" he whispered, not trusting himself to say more.

She reached her arms up and circled them around his neck, stretching up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, her body pressed fully against his. They both gasped at the contact of their lips together, then parting with tongues seeking each other. She could feel the heat from his groin through his clothes and hers. She pressed against him harder, willing herself to become absorbed in him body and soul.

"Alex, what…?"

"Shhh, Bobby. I want you. I have for a long time. I don't want to live without knowing what we would be like together, I don't want to die without having loved you. Please, Bobby?" Alex wasn't actually sure that he wouldn't turn away from her and walk out the door. She held her breath while she peered through his eyes into his mind as he processed what was happening and making his decision.

He pulled her to him tighter, wrapping her up in another kiss. This one claiming her lips, her tongue, her mouth as his. Deeper and deeper he kissed her, pulling her to him, wanting to pull her into himself. Breaking the kiss, he sighed her name, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Alex. I have for what seems like forever. I want this too, but are you sure you won't have any regrets?"

She laughed huskily, her arousal deepening her voice. "If you don't make love to me right now, right here, you will be the one with regrets," she teased. She raised herself up to him again and kissed him roughly, teeth crashing on teeth, tongues clashing together wildly, grinding her stomach into his hardness.

That was all it took for him. He had waited too long for this moment, fantasized about having Alex in every way possible, and here she was offering herself to him. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed her and pulled her onto the counter so he could kiss her full on without craning his neck, and so she didn't have to stand on her tip toes. He slipped his body between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, pulling his erection into her crotch, her wetness already felt through the thinness of her tights. He could smell the scent of her, driving him wild with desire.

"I want to taste you Alex, all of you. I'm going to eat you alive, right here in your kitchen." Bobby's voice was deep and gravely from lust and passion. He stripped her camisole off, looking at her bare breasts in the light. He groaned and dipped his head to one and then the other, licking and sucking, driving the nipples to erect hardness with every touch. Alex groaned and pushed his head against her breast, wanting him to suck harder, making her cry out in pain.

"Yes, Bobby. Harder, take it all in." She could hardly believe the shockwaves going from her hardened nipple to her clit, the pain and pleasure intense like it had never been before.

While Bobby continued his suckling of her breasts, alternating between them, his hands reached the top of her tights, and started to pull them down. Alex wiggled under his hands, lifting her hips so he could slide them down. He barely broke contact with her breasts as he pulled her tights completely off. He stood back, mesmerized by the sight of a completely naked Alex sitting in front of him. His eyes followed her body from her mouth, reddened and raw from his stubble, her nipples erect and hardened, red with the blood coursing to them, her stomach rising and falling from her heavy breathing. He groaned again when he saw her bare pussy, glistening with her juices.

He bent at the waist, looking up into her eyes as he pressed his face between her legs, licking the flowing nectar from her pussy. Alex gasped as she felt his rough tongue against her bare thigh. She leaned back against the counter opening her legs to him, leaning them against his shoulders. He watched her face as he licked her from her asshole to her clit, long and slow, watching as her face went slack with lust and passion. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent, the feel of her, tasting the salty sweetness that was uniquely Alex. He kept up his slow licking, until she was squirming under his caress. "Bobby, please…" Alex moaned. He kept going, long slow lick after lick, stopping only to bite and suck on her clit, driving her out of her mind. She thought that she would simply die of agonizing pleasure if he didn't stop. She could feel her orgasm building deep within her. It had been a very long time, but the feeling was familiar. He kept going, building up speed as he could feel her tightening. Lick, bite, suck. Lick, bite, suck. He pushed his tongue into her sopping wet hole, pressing his whole face against her pussy, getting as deep as possible within her, his nose rubbing her clit as he went. She started pushing against him harder and harder lifting her hips off the counter, crying out as she came. He could feel her juices rushing out of her and into his mouth. He licked and sucked them out of her, never wanting to forget that first time, the taste of her, the smell, her calling out his name breathlessly.

She lay back on the counter exhausted, as he pulled up against her. "Oh, Bobby! _Where_ did you learn to do that?" She asked amazed and breathless. "Never mind, don't answer that question." She reached up to his face bringing it down to hers, licking her juices from his face and lips. "I think one of us is entirely too dressed," she sighed wickedly as she reached for his belt. He laughed a little while he reached to his left and turned off the burners. "Always, the practical one," she sighed, pulling his pants and briefs off roughly. "Here I am trying to get your clothes off, and you're worried about dinner."

"Hey, we are going to be hungry after this. At least I am. And we will need sustenance. I plan to keep this up all night."

"Promises, promises."

As his pants dropped to the floor, she let out a small gasp at the enormity of his cock, her eyes getting big and looking at him in shock and awe. "Ummm…" she said uncertainly.

Bobby looked at her with a shy smile, and whispered wickedly in her ear, "promises, promises."

"Bobby, it's been a _long_ time for me. I know it'll stretch a mile, before it'll tear an inch, but wow…" He laughed loudly at her dirty little statement.

"I won't hurt you, Alex, I promise. And I think you are plenty ready for it."

"You think so?" she teased. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lift her off the counter. She slid one hand down between them, guiding his cock into her very wet opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his erection into her inch by inch. As she lowered herself onto his hardness, they looked into each others' eyes, love pouring from them. She gasped as she felt all of him inside her, never feeling so filled before. He started to move slowly, in and out, her slickness easing the passage. "God, you are so tight, Alex." He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. "It's been a long time for me too, and you are so wet and tight," he warned her.

She felt his urgency, and met it with her own, moving faster, forcing him in harder and quicker. "I can't wait any longer Bobby. Harder, harder," she breathed as she moved her hips to his rhythm. She could feel another orgasm building within her, the friction of his movement inside of her and against her clit, creating what could be an even bigger one than she had earlier. She started moaning and crying out his name. Her nails dug into his back. He was getting closer too, and started to shift her hips so he could move the entire length of her wetness, rubbing the tip of his cock repeatedly against the entire length of her opening, forcing himself so deep inside she could feel the pounding on her cervix. Tears started to fall down her face, as she clung to him, riding him, letting him push into her, feeling her climax come and overwhelm her again. He felt her tighten and shudder with her own pleasure, and knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He shoved into her twice more, quick and hard and came deep inside of her, crying out her name in a sob of relief.

He held her there, still inside, unwilling to break the connection. She could feel their combined wetness running down between them, and yet she didn't want to move. Surely he was getting tired of holding her there, but he wasn't going to move. She felt his breathing start to slow down and she bent her head up to kiss him, seeing her tears reflected in his own. She kissed him long and slow, luxuriating in the taste of him, the taste of her on his tongue. He kissed her back, softly, kissing the tears off of her face.

"Alex, I love you." He sighed as he held her there, feeling himself semi-hard still inside of her. He didn't think he could ever get enough.

"I love you too. Thank you. I don't ever want this moment to end."

Bobby pushed some of her weight onto the counter, still keeping himself inside of her. 'Me either, but how about we eat and try again after dinner? I need to refuel."

"_Try_?" She said mockingly.

"Hey, I'm 45 years old. I definitely need some time to recuperate," he laughed at her tease. "Even with you."

She wiggled and shifted her hips, flexing her vaginal muscles, tightening around his semi-hard cock, causing a stifled groan to escape him throat. "I think you managed just fine. We'll eat some food now, and then we'll have dessert."

* * *

TBC...So what did you think? Let us know


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

Bobby and Alex lay on the floor finishing off the spaghetti dinner, relaxing against the sofa cushions. Alex wearing Bobby's wrinkled button down shirt, and Bobby in some worn jeans he'd left there earlier. They were both comfortably quiet, enjoying the food and the after glow of their first encounter. Neither was very interested in breaking the comfortable silence, with only the tinkle of wine glasses and silverware breaking the quiet.

Stopping before actually licking the plate, Alex set it aside with a sigh. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought I would be," she groaned. "I think that was the best spaghetti dinner I ever had."

Bobby grunted a laugh. "I don't think so, Alex. I think it was all the pre-dinner exercise that made it just _seem_ that good."

Alex giggled a little and snuggled up closer to Bobby. "Hmmm, maybe. It was great exercise though."

He put his arm around her pulling her closer to him, smelling the food, the sex, her perfume and his aftershave on the shirt. He thought it was a wonderful combination of smells. He thought he might be happier at that moment than any other time he could remember. At least, he was more at peace.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" she sighed, curling even closer to him, circling her fingers into his chest hair.

"I want you to know how happy I am at this moment, happier and more at peace than I can ever remember."

"Me too, Bobby." Then she remembered something and stiffened slightly. Bobby felt it and looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Bobby, I want you to promise me something. But first, I need to explain why."

"Ok," he said tentatively, not sure where this was leading.

"I want to explain about why I am so scared of having regrets. When Trent was killed, it was awful, but for so many more reasons than that he died in the line of duty. It was everything that went on around his death."

Bobby looked at her, encouraging her to continue.

Alex looked at him, hesitant to continue. She took a deep breath and dove in to her story. "The morning that Trent was killed, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited I told him right away," her voice caught slightly at the memory. "He did not share my enthusiasm." The dullness in her voice communicated her sadness at the event.

"Why in the world not?" Bobby asked, astounded at the thought of not being thrilled at having a baby with Alex.

"Well, he was happy enough with the baby idea, but wanted me to quit my job right away. Trent didn't think that cruising the strip in vice was a good occupation for the future mother of his child. We had a huge fight about it that morning. I wasn't going to give up my career, whether in vice or not, and he wasn't going to have me working. He stormed out of our apartment that morning," Alex's voice caught, "and he was shot that night."

Bobby hugged her closer as he saw the tears fall down her face. "Bobby, I never want to have that happen again. I never want to leave in a fight, never want to part from someone I love when we are unhappy with each other. Never knowing how much I love them. That is why I don't want to live with any regrets."

"Alex, what is it you want me to promise?"

"I want us to promise each other that we will never go to sleep mad at each other, and never part from each other in the morning with anything unsaid."

"Anything? Good or bad?"

"Anything, Bobby. Good or bad. I want things resolved, as much as possible, but I want us to always know that we love each other no matter what. Does that make sense?"

"Alex, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. I can't promise that I will never go to bed mad, or withdraw from you, because it is part of who I am, but you need to know that I will always love you, and I will always come back. Can you accept that for now? And if we are ever lucky enough to have a baby together, I will love you and the baby with all my heart and soul. Forever."

Tears welled in Alex's eyes, knowing that she had finally come home. "Yes, Bobby. That is good. I love you too, with all my heart, and if we ever do have a baby, we will watch him or her grow up together."

Bobby looked deep into her eyes, seeing the tears welling there. He leaned over and kissed her eyes, kissing the tears away, following the tears that had already fallen down her cheeks to her mouth, removing all the salty sadness from her face, wanting to replace it only with the happiness and joy that he felt.

"Alex, I love you." Bobby leaned down to Alex claiming her mouth again. She was his, and he would never let her go.

* * *

The Man watched the lights go off in Alexandra's apartment, first in one room and then in the bedroom, and he waited for the big cop to leave. After twenty minutes he didn't emerge from her apartment, he almost threw up in a rage. Instead, he punched the alley wall where he stood. How dare she? She was supposed to be agonizing over her husband's death at his hands. Instead, she was apparently making love with her partner, the big, arrogant genius he was growing to hate. She wasn't meant to be with him, but with Him. The anger burned within him. He felt the darkness grow, both in the apartment and in his soul. There would be hell to pay for this betrayal. The bitch. They would both pay for this betrayal of Him and of her husband.

* * *

TBC…Dun Dun Dun! 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

The bodies lay only a few feet apart. One had about six bullet holes in his chest. But the other, the other body was different. While Officer Copeland had been shot several times, it wasn't what killed him. His neck had been violently broken. He face was turned completely around facing his back. It was a gruesome scene.

"He's escalating," stated Bobby as he examined the slain men.

"Yeah," the CSU tech agreed, "and this time he left a note with the bodies, addressed to Detective Eames."

Alex jumped at the statement, her anxiety level affecting her impulses. "Let me see," ordered Alex. The tech quickly complied and handed her the evidence bag with the unopened blood-caked note in it. Carefully maneuvering the note out of the bag with a gloved hand, Alex anxiously read the note:

_Do you see my sweet Alexandra? Do you see what you have driven me to do? This is all because you were with him last night. These deaths are on your pretty little head. Do you want me to take him away, the way I took your husband away? It would be so easy. Just a bullet and he would be gone. Out of our way, forever._

_Speaking of your husband, do you want to know how he begged for his life? How I will make your partner beg for his? You have the power to make it all stop. Or do you want to see your partner end up dead like your dear husband? Or was he so dear after all? Take a good look at these officers and think about it._

_Remember Alexandra, I'll be watching._

"He would have escalated eventually, Alex," Bobby said, already anticipating how she would respond.

"He saw us, Bobby. That's why he did this," she responded, spreading her hands to encompass the bloody bodies in front of them. "We are responsible for this." Bobby was about to answer when the tech interrupted them.

"Detectives, I think this hump may have finally screwed up."

That caught their attention. Up until now the killer had been methodical. Up until now all he had done was shoot his victims. Now, his anger had gotten the better of him and he made a mistake. He strangled his latest victim, with his bare hands.

"The strangulation marks around the neck were made with bare hands. There is a good chance he may have left a print," said the tech with confidence.

"See if you can lift any prints and put a rush on the results." The excitement was evident in Bobby's voice as he ordered the techs around, telling them to take pictures of everything about the slain officer's neck.

Alex merely stood off to the side watching. She reread the note again, taking in the threats and the anger written there. She couldn't lose Bobby, especially since they had just found each other. She found herself feeling guilty about the two dead officers lying on the cold pavement only feet from her. They didn't deserve their fate. None of the officers who this guy had killed did. Even though she knew that intellectually, her guilt threatened to overwhelm her. She turned suddenly away from the scene, drowning a sob in the sound of her heels clicking away in the morning dawn.

"Alex?" Bobby had seen her turn away, the way her shoulders were slumped and could guess what she was feeling. He was feeling much the same.

"I'm fine. We should head back to the squad and check in." The guilt in her voice sounded even colder than the early morning chill.

* * *

TBC……… 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews...keep those comin!

* * *

Chapter 8

Bobby spoke briefly with Deakins updating him and then turned his attention to his silent partner. Normally, Bobby enjoyed the silence. He found it relaxing. However, the silence between him and Alex at that moment was anything but relaxing.

"Are we going to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"No."

"Alex…"

"Bobby, let it go," she said stiffly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Last night we promised each other to never leave anything unsaid, good or bad and now you already want to break that promise." Bobby didn't want to make her feel worse than she already probably did, but he wasn't going to pull punches now.

Stopping at a red light, Alex turned to look at him. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I feel guilty? Fine. I feel guilty. Those two officers didn't need or deserve to die. Yet he killed him. Not because of whatever it is that makes him kill. No, he killed them because of us." She depressed the gas pedal a little harder than necessary when the light turned green to punctuate her point.

"I am not going to pretend I don't feel guilty either but he would've killed again eventually. We did not kill those two cops. This is not our fault."

She simply snorted.

"This isn't about those two cops is it? I mean it is, but it's not the only reason you are upset," Alex remained silent. "If this is about what he said to you in the letter then…"

"Then what?"

"Alex-"

"I just don't want to lose you. I'm scared. It's too much."

"You won't lose me, Alex. Together, we are going to get this guy. He has made a mistake now. That is good. He has directed his anger and frustration at us, and together we are unstoppable. This really will be ok. We will be ok. Please don't let him ruin last night. That just gives him to control." Bobby struggled to keep his voice calm and rational, squashing the panic building up inside himself.

" Part of me knows that, but the other part…"

"Doesn't want to go through that kind of loss again?" he finished for her.

"Exactly"

"I understand. Really I do. I want to put this guy away, not just because he is killing cops but because of what he is doing to you. I don't want to lose you either. Like I said before, if I have any control over it, you are not going to lose me." Taking her hand in his own, he gently squeezed it to convey his reassurance. "Are we good?"

Squeezing his hand back she nodded, "Yeah we're good" The rest of the ride was made in a comfortable silence.

* * *

After hanging up their coats, they immediately went to Deakins' office to update him on the case. It was hard for Alex to ignore the sideway glances and stares she was receiving from the fellow officers in the squad. She did her best to rise above it but it made the short walk to the captain's office that much longer.

"Word is this guy may have slipped up," Deakins said as they entered his office.

"He got careless when he strangled Officer Copeland. CSU is running the print now," explained Bobby.

"Hopefully he's in the system," replied Deakins.

"He's gone to great lengths to keep us from identifying him in anyway, other than his M.O. Chances are he's been in trouble in the past."

"Let's hope so. Keep me posted, upstairs has been foaming at the mouth ever since they heard this guy may have left a print."

They nodded and started to leave when Deakins told Alex to hang back a moment. "Shut the door behind you Bobby." Bobby looked from Deakins to Alex, wanting to stay, but Deakins' look told him that staying was out of the question. Once Bobby had shut the door, Deakins turned his attention back to Alex.

"Captain?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"If you need anything, time off…..anything you let me know, ok?" Deakins was clearly concerned about how these killings were affecting Alex's state of mind. He couldn't take her off the case, but knew it had to be taking it's toll.

"I will."

"Good. Now go talk to your partner before he starts climbing the walls wondering why you are still in here."

Alex smirked. She didn't have to turn and look to know Bobby was pacing the area around their desks waiting for her to come out of the Captain's office. "Thank you Captain," she added before leaving his office and heading back towards her desk.

"Is that the report from latent?" As she approached their desks, she saw Bobby intently reviewing a file. Whatever it was he was reading must have been interesting enough to distract him from her being in the Captain's office.

"Yes, and we got a hit on the print. Marshall Wentworth, 39 last known was a home in Westchester."

Alex quickly moved to her laptop to input the name into the search data base. "The only Jackson in Westchester is the real estate mogul Avery Jackson. The family made their money during the real estate boom and then diversified in the late 90's by buying several publishing houses around the tri-state area."

"Well, Marshall has a record. He got busted in '94 for possession and got one year probation."

"Daddy's doing no doubt," Alex snarked.

"He dropped off the map after that."

"Same here, the last time he is mentioned or even photographed with his family in late 1995."

"They shunned him," concluded Bobby

"Wonder what he did to earn that privilege?"

* * *

TBC…………What do you think? Let us know 


	9. authors note

This is simply a note to all readers to let them know of something that was brought to our attention. The name of our suspect is MARSHALL WENTWORTH. When we were throwing names back and forth the original name was Marshall Jackson. We then changed it but I guess we didn't change them all. Thanks to whoever pointed it out...kudos to you!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry about the wait...our lives have been a little hectic lately! keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 9

Avery Wentworth was a man who didn't wait for anyone, certainly not two New York City police detectives. He was angry and frustrated as he hung up the phone; unsure about what exactly it was they wanted to talk with him about. He did not want to wait around until they got there, but didn't see how he had much of a choice given they had called already. He decided to rally the troops so to speak and make sure they were ready for whatever might be coming their way.

Bobby and Alex drove the hour drive to Westchester with the radio quietly playing classical music in the background. They were comfortably quiet, each in their own thoughts about the case, and probably each other. Bobby occasionally glanced at Alex checking to make sure she was still ok. Alex was intent on the road, but seemed relaxed and enjoying the drive.

As the GPS system in their car started indicating they were approaching their destination, they started noticing the houses around them. The few that you could see from the road were immense, no doubt indicating that the ones you couldn't see were even larger.

"You have arrived at your destination." The car's automated female voice spoke through the speakers.

"Why do they always make those voices sound like a woman who has just woken up after great sex?" Alex said irritably, not really expecting an answer. Bobby laughed a little, since Alex was always making smart ass comments about the GPS voice. It made her a little crazy. He took it as a good sign that she was back to feeling herself again.

After a few minutes they were through the huge white metal fence, after announcing themselves to a disembodied voice the gate was magically opened to let them through. They both took in the surroundings, impressed with the big trees that blocked the view of the house from the road. Once through the trees, the road opened onto an enormous green lawn that could have been a golfing green. The house sat back from the green, painted completely white with black shutters, huge white columns that opened up the entire front of the house. It was a little intimidating. And sterile. Of course, that was what it was meant to do. It had little effect on them.

They rang the door bell and were greeted by an older man in a dark suit. They introduced themselves, and were led to the living room and told to wait.

Another older man came through the doors, with a beautiful older woman on his arm. His white hair added even more distinction to his powerful features. She was stunning, but her nervousness showed through her cool demeanor. Trying to take the upper hand, Avery Wentworth went on the offensive.

"Detectives, now is not the best time," he said as he and wife approached them in the living room.

"We just have a few questions regarding your son Marshall," replied Bobby, watching the man and his wife closely.

"I haven't spoken to Marshall in almost ten years," Wentworth said dismissively. His disdain for his older son was obvious as his body stiffened at the mention of his name.

"What about you Mrs. Wentworth? Have you had any contact with your son?" asked Alex.

"No." Her answer was short and to the point. It was obvious to them she was simply there for show. That was probably all she was ever there for, given the way Wentworth paraded her in there.

"Why did he leave the city?" asked Bobby, deferentially. He knew this man needed to feel in control and respected if they were to get any information from him. If necessary later on, he would use that need against him. He was willing to play the same game.

"He had a drug problem," Wentworth's statement was simple and direct. He apparently didn't feel the need to elaborate for these detectives. By keeping his answers simple and straightforward, he was less likely to reveal something he didn't want known. He was no fool Bobby thought.

"Yes we saw he was arrested for possession" answered Bobby.

"Why all the questions about my son, detectives?" Was that anxiety showing through his cool façade, Bobby wondered.

"His name came up in an investigation we are conducting" replied Alex.

The older couple exchanged a wary glance.

"Why did he leave again?" asked Bobby. He knew they were hiding something he just wasn't sure what yet.

"Marshall was always a bit of black sheep. Never quite fitting in, never quite wanting to follow in the families wishes. One night, he showed up drunk and high at his brother's engagement party. We gave him an ultimatum. Get help or leave." Wentworth's tone of voice communicated volumes. It was one thing to be the 'black sheep', quite another to be a public disgrace.

"We sent him to a rehab facility in Connecticut for 3 months," added Mrs. Wentworth. She seemed to have more sympathy towards their son than the father.

"Fat lot of good it did. On the day he got out he went out and promptly got busted for possession," snipped Mr. Wentworth. "We gave him every opportunity to get clean but he didn't want to. Once he was arrested by the police, we took a very hard line with him. I think they call it 'tough love.' We simply could not have the family involved in scandal. We tried to keep everything out of the press, off the radar, but he was simply belligerent about it. Finally, in a final pique of disgust, I gave him his trust fund and told him to leave. He was no longer a part of this family. That was the last w saw of him." Bobby thought he detected a hint of regret in the strong man's voice, but it was easily hidden in the very real sense of disgust that his son could have turned out so wrong.

Alex carefully watched Mrs. Wentworth. She could tell the woman knew more about her son than she was willing to say in front of her husband.

"Mr. Wentworth, do you have any idea where your son is today?" asked Bobby.

"No. I have never wanted to know. He really is dead to me now." The regret was very real in the man's voice now, but he was probably a man that once he had made a decision, he never went back and reviewed it.

"I think that about covers our questions for now. Thank you for your time, both of you," said Bobby. He and Alex walked towards the front door to leave.

"She's knows more than she is telling," Alex whispered to Bobby as they approached the door.

"She's not going to tell us when he around," Bobby agreed, leaning closer to Alex to not be heard.

They were about to get into the SUV when Mrs. Wentworth stopped them.

"Detectives, please wait," she said as she quickly approached them, looking back towards the house nervously. "One night, he did come home. I found Marshall trying to destroy bloody clothing. He was burning it in the fireplace. When I asked him what happened he wouldn't tell me. I told him whatever it was we would get through it, but he didn't seem to care anymore. After that, we have not seen or heard from him since." She paused, carefully choosing her next words. "Whatever it was he had done, or has done, I would have helped him. He is not dead to me, regardless of what his father says. But being our son does not make it alright for him to have done harm to someone else. All that blood… I know he hurt someone didn't he?"

"Do you remember when that was?" asked Bobby, ignoring her last question, but using his gentlest voice so he didn't frighten her off.

"It was right after Christmas in 1996. I remember because the tree was still up, and we had all that snow. His father gave him his trust fund shortly afterwards and we have not seen him since."

"Did you husband know about this incident?"

"No, I never told him." She seemed certain that he didn't know.

"Thank you Mrs. Wentworth," replied Alex. The older woman nodded and headed back towards the house. She looked even older than she had when they had first been introduced to her a few minutes ago.

"Late 1996, that's when the first killing took place."

"And they stopped in the summer of '97," replied Alex. "He's our guy."

Bobby nodded. "Now all we have to do is find him."

* * *

He watched as they pulled away from the huge white gates; the same gates that had been closed to him forever. How did they find out? He had always been so careful. Until the last one that is. After seeing them together his anger had reached its boiling point, and he couldn't control it. How after so many killings could he get careless? He was never careless. He would have to be extra diligent from here on. They were smarter than most, and he had made a mistake. He would be sure not to make any more. A devilish smirk formed on his face as an idea formed in his head and he started the car to follow them home.

* * *

TBC…………You like it? Review it! 


	11. Chapter 10

See Chapter 1 for all appropriate disclaimers. Spoilers in this chapter for "Proud Flesh."

* * *

Chapter 10

Bobby and Alex were sitting in the conference room which had become the main staging area for all things regarding the Man. They didn't call him that of course. He was the Perp to them. "I find it hard to believe the person his parents were describing and our perp are one in the same. He seems like a screw up instead of some serial killer mastermind," said Alex.

Bobby nodded his head, deep in thought about his latest profile. It took a lot of get into the head of the latest killer. He replayed the conversation with the parents in his head. "His parents described him as someone who had no regard for authority and our guy has gone after the biggest keepers of authority. Instead of being shamed or embarrassed, more than likely he enjoyed the attention he garnered from showing up to his brother's engagement party drunk. He looks for attention, any way he can get it. He takes on people in positions of authority. " Bobby took the pen and added issues with authority and need for attention on their building list of profile characteristics.

"So he goes from being a drunk and a drug addict to killing cops? A lot of cops. It doesn't make sense."

"He's also a narcissist. Everything is about him. His sense of right and wrong are non existent. He obsesses about things they are either black or white to him. There is no in between. If he is wronged it is always someone else's fault."

"Case in point, his latest note," spat Alex. Bobby looked at her, choosing to ignore the direct connotations of her statement.

Bobby continued his train of thought, "He's a thinker. He thinks everything through, from the moment he kills to the letters he sends. He is always in control. He likes to sit back and see how those around him handle the situation he has created. It's his way of bolstering his ego. You know, making himself feel good about what he has done."

"He likes to watch."

"Exactly. More than likely he's been watching and reading the news. He likes to see his handy work."

"Ok. I can buy it so far. He's an ego maniac with a lust for blood. What started all this though?"

"Killing has become his drug. His first kill was probably an accident. He might have killed a cop who was about to bust him again for drugs. His reaction was to keep that from happening, and he killed him. But the feeling it gave him, the power, the control, that is what keeps him going. Reading about his accomplishments in the paper, about us, he's enjoying the fact that no one has caught him and he's taunting us with that knowledge."

"Except the last one."

"He made a mistake. His anger made him impulsive and he lost control. We need to take back control of this investigation. We need to keep him angry, which keeps him from having control."

"We need to pop his ego a bit. Make him realize he isn't so special after all."

"Big time," Bobby nodded. He was always pleased that Alex followed his thought processes so quickly. It made their job that much easier.

* * *

The Man sat in his darkened lair, lit only by candles highlighting the golden badges on the wall and the flickering blue light of his computer screen. He was doing what he did so well… research. After seeing the big detective and the beautiful Eames at his childhood home, he was determined to learn everything possible about his nemesis and his prize. He found pictures and news stories easily enough, showing the two detectives with their prize arrests, dark sunglasses blocking the view of their eyes. He saw pictures of Detective Eames immediately after shooting Chase Slaughter, surprise and shock captured unexpectedly and forever on film. But he was looking for more. If he was going to be pursued by NYPD's greatest profiler, he needed a profile himself. He was determined to profile the great profiler, and to get the greatest prize for his collection. The game was developing into the greatest challenge of his life.

* * *

Bobby and Alex watched the evening news from the captain's office, waiting to see what ended up from their selected 'leak' to the press regarding the case.

"I hope this works the way you think it will," Capt. Deakins sighed quietly. "I'd hate for it to blow up in our face."

"Captain, the only way to get this guy to come out into the open, is to let the public help us. He's going to get mad about the things we say in the news about him, implying that he is stupid and virtually a prisoner to his own needs," Bobby explained patiently.

"And with the picture out there of him, he is bound to be spotted by someone. That will help us too," Alex replied with a little less confidence than Bobby was showing.

"Great. We are goading him into making a mistake and plastering his picture all over town. This is giving me a headache. You two watch your backs tonight. You are already next on his list. Let's not make him successful," Deakins rubbed his closed eyes, and quietly dismissed them from his office.

Bobby and Alex left his office quietly. They stopped by their desks and gathered up their stuff. It was definitely time to leave. They just weren't quite sure where they were going. Yet.

* * *

TBC……What do you think? Let us know. 


	12. Chapter 11

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers. Yadda, yadda. This chapter has some plot development, but also contains smut, the real, no-holds-barred kind, so reader's beware. Adult content ahead. If you aren't an adult, don't read. If you are easily offended, skip this chapter. You have been warned.

We won't be posting another chapter until after the Easter weekend...things are just going to be too hectic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 

Bobby and Alex stepped out of the empty elevator silently, both caught up in their thoughts. Alex could feel the tension building as the elevator dropped lower and lower to the parking garage. The end of the day was at hand, and while the day had gone as smoothly as possible given everything else, the next step was approaching rapidly and she was nervous.

"So, …" Bobby asked in his twitchy way, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure, especially given the days events, what Alex was thinking.

"So…" Alex replied, stalling for time.

"You want to go get some dinner or something?"

Alex merely looked at him with a blank stare. His frustration growing at her lack of response, Bobby added "You know you are probably the only person in the world I can't figure out."

Alex smiled at this. She liked having him stumped, even if it was momentary. "Good. A woman has to maintain a sense of mystery I'm told." They approached the SUV and stopped, turning towards each other. The garage was almost empty now.

"Look Bobby, you called me on being honest earlier, so I'm going to be honest now. I feel awkward about you coming home with me tonight, given what happened this morning that was a direct result of it. Regardless of what you might say, I do feel guilty about it." Bobby's heart sank at this. He thought he knew where she was going. "Even so, you are my best friend and I love you, and I can't imagine you not being with me tonight. I want you to stay with me, again. If I thought it would help my guilt, I could claim it was safer for both of us and all that, and it might be, but I want you to stay with me because I can't imagine anything else." The words tumbled out of her mouth. She didn't want to stop herself from telling him, and was afraid her guilt would get in the way.

Bobby's heart leaped up as he started processing her words. She wanted him to stay, and to stay for all the right reasons. Not out of guilt, and not out of fear, but out of love. He looked at her, love flowing from his eyes unhidden by the necessity of the day. "Alex," he paused. "Thank you." He pulled her tightly to him in a big hug, warming her closely in his big black cashmere coat. He could feel her breath against his shirt, and thought he felt the wetness of tears. He pulled away from her and saw a few wet lines from tears that were soaked into his shirt now. "Why?"

"Bobby, I just want us to always remember that we are first, and everything else comes after that. I almost forgot that this morning at the crime scene, and you remembered and held me to it. You make me happy in this crazy world that we live and work in, and even though I sometimes forget it, I am just glad that we have this time now."

He pulled her to him again, tighter, rocking her back and forth. "So, your place or mine?" he said into her hair, his sense of humor back for a short time.

"Definitely mine. I've seen your fridge and I want some real food, not cans of soup or cereal. Besides, it's easier to get a few things from your place and get ready in the morning, than the same from mine," she released him and turned to unlock the SUV. "Let's go, we'll stop at your place and get your stuff and then head home to mine. Ok?"

"Ah, Eames, you weren't actually expecting me to spend the night, were you?" Bobby said with a lecherous leer, knowing it would provoke a reaction.

"Very funny, Goren. Get your cute ass in the car now. I'm hungry and I could use a shower."

"Hmm, sounds promising."

* * *

The Man watched outside her apartment as the big detective and his prize practically ran up the stairs through the entry way. They were laughing at each other, and if their hands had not been full they would have probably been pulling off each other's clothes. She carried a large pizza box and he had his fresh suit thrown over his shoulder and a small bag in his other hand. They were tossing comments back and forth at each other, and while he couldn't hear what they were saying, he was sure it was something that would make his blood boil. He could tell the big man was planning on staying the night and making himself at home. And the teasing between the two had clearly put them in a mood for more than pizza. Obviously his threat from earlier in the day had not been enough. It was dangerous, but if it worked he would show them he was in control. That he held their lives in his hands. It was time for a more direct approach.

* * *

Alex hurriedly unlocked her door, balancing the pizza box between the wall and her waist. Bobby was trying to grab her and tickle her with his single hand that wasn't already filled with clothing and bags. They were laughing and giggling, forgetting all the days cares behind them. She was laughing so hard she practically fell into her apartment as the door opened and she toppled over the threshold keeping the pizza box upright. Bobby giggled and stepped in and closed the door. "Klutz," he said laughing as he put his stuff off to the side. 

"Hey, my balance was off by the pizza and your pushing me around, you big lout," she giggled. He grabbed her, kissing her giggles into silence, their tongues battling for control, still trying to out do the other. She grabbed his hair and neck pulling his head down to her, meeting him touch for touch, rubbing herself against him, feeling him hardened under her ministrations.

She looked up into his eyes, the humor gone now and replaced by a dark lust that made her skin heat up. "Now, I have you. You can either join me now in the shower, or you'll have to wait until after pizza," she teased, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't want to wait.

"Why not now? Before a shower?" he asked as he kissed her neck, pulling her to him.

"Because it is my house, and my rules." She was still trying to tease him, but losing the battle to his kisses and tongue. "Now Bobby." She dropped her hands away from him, and turned towards the bathroom, taking her clothes of as she went, leaving him standing there not quite sure what to do. As her hands dropped her bra on the sofa, his mind was made up. He started towards the bathroom as well, undoing his tie and dropping it alongside her bra as he went.

She stood at the shower with her back to him in her pink silk thong, adjusting the water temperature. "Does this mean you've decided to join me, Goren?" Alex asked, back into the playful mood they were in earlier. "Or do you just plan to watch?" she asked as she turned to him so he could get a good look. His eyes took in her breasts, nipples hardened and reddened with lust, her smooth stomach, the pink patch of the thong that barely covered what he knew was hidden there.

His gaze slid back up to her face, looking at her eyes, watching her enjoyment as she teased him. "You play dirty, Eames." He had already removed his shirt and undershirt in the outer rooms and stood there with his belt undone, but pants still on.

"Yes, well, that is why I need a shower, Goren. I need you to make me play clean. Are you up for it? It certainly looks like it from here," she laughed, eyeing his abundant erection through his pants.

A growl escaped his throat at her laughter, and he pulled the belt off his pants, dropping them where he stood. Two big steps and he had her pinned up against the wall, ravaging her mouth with his own. She groaned into his mouth as his whiskers raked across her skin, sucking his tongue deeper into her mouth. She pulled him slightly backward so they were both standing in the shower, the hot water beating down on their naked bodies, oblivious to everything but the feel of each other's skin and touch. One hand held the back of his head to hers, while the other hand reached for the soap blindly, knowing where it was simply by feel. Alex pushed him back against the wall of the shower, rubbing the soap across his chest, creating suds between her hands and his body. The unique smell of ivory soap filled the shower steam. Her fingers rubbed across his nipples, squeezing them, the soap making the feel of his skin slick against hers. Bobby leaned his weight against the shower wall, willing himself to stay standing, watching her hands move across his body. Soon enough it would be his turn, but in this moment, she could be in control. As the water washed the soap off his nipples, her mouth followed close behind. She sucked and licked bringing them erect in her mouth. Her hands continued soaping their way down his body, following the stripe of dark hair that lined his hardened stomach walls. Her mouth followed her hands again, licking and tasting the skin on his stomach, spending time drilling her tongue into his belly button, feeling him stiffen and groan at the sensation, pleased to hear his already deep voice drop even more.

While her mouth sucked and licked his stomach and belly, her hands rubbed soap suds up and down his shaft, the silken skin rock hard under the touch of her hands. Using the soap as a lubricant, she rubbed his cock from the tip to the base with one hand, and soaped his balls and squeezed them with the other. Bobby sank slightly down at the sensation. "Alex…" he breathed heavily.

"Tsk, tsk. We aren't done playing dirty, Bobby. Patience, patience my love." Alex was feeling elated at the effect her 'shower' was having on Bobby. He had pleased her so much last night she wanted to return the favor.

She soaped up her hands more, using his balls as friction to get more lather onto her hands. She let the water wash the soap off his erection as she bent down to her knees and took it in her mouth. She had never taken anything this large before, so she was a little scared, but determined. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to worship him. Her lips closed on his tip, slowly pushing her mouth down and down. She wanted to get all of him in there, and knew she could if she took it slow. He started to push against her mouth at the sensation, and she pulled back and away. Bobby groaned again as her mouth left him. That sound pleased her. She wanted him, and she wanted to make him crazy with want for her as well. She whispered very primly to him as she looked up into his face, glazed over in lust and desire. "Bobby, what did I say about patience? You must not push in. I want to take it all in, but you have to let me do it. Why don't you sit down so you don't collapse on me?" Bobby let himself slide down the wall until he was in a sitting position on the shower floor.

Once she was sure he was comfortable, she positioned herself over him and slid her mouth onto his cock again. She slowly took his shaft into her mouth, breathing in and out while she inched it further and further towards the back of her throat. One hand cupped the base of his cock, while the other continued to massage and lather his balls. She wanted to get it as far in as possible so she swallowed every few strokes downward, easing it's passage deeper into her mouth.

Bobby's breathing grew shallower as the top of her head was touching his abdomen. He was exerting amazing patience not to take her head and force it down, setting the rhythm for them both. Instead, he kept his hands at his side, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to maintain what little control he had left. This was her party and he was determined to let her lead.

She felt her lips reach her hands and was surprised to find that she had actually managed to get it all in. Alex started moving her mouth up and down, slowly, sucking as she went, tonguing the tip of his cock and starting back down again. While her mouth continued to worship his well-endowed manhood, her hands trailed their way from the balls massage to his ass. Her finger well lubricated with lather, she slipped one into his asshole, feeling him tense at the sensation. Her finger very slowly moved deeper inside feeling for the little nib that she knew would give him so much pleasure. Finding it, she slowly crooked her finger upwards, rubbing it gently. Bobby tensed and moaned, squirming under her touch. "Oh my god, Alex," he breathed, barely able to get the words out. Her mouth clamped down harder on his cock, moving more rapidly now, sucking harder as she reached his tip, then going down again. He finally grabbed her head and pulled her off. "Alex, stop, now. I can't stop if you keep that up."

"Bobby, I don't want you to stop. It's good, it's all good. Let me have you. All of you. I want to taste you, please Bobby," Alex looked into his eyes, wet hair hanging down, looking for a sign from him to continue.

"Are you sure? Alex, really, I won't be…"

Smiling, Alex answered him by taking his cock back into her mouth, sucking him deeper and deeper into the tightness of her mouth. All control lost now, Bobby took her head in his hands, guiding her mouth up and down, two strokes and he burst through, his whole body trembling as he came in her mouth, pouring his seed down her throat, crying out her name as he shot into her. Spent he sunk down into the shower floor, leaning his head back against the tile, water pouring down around him. Alex looked up at him from between his legs, licking the last of his juice off his softening cock. She took up the soap bar from where it had fallen on the floor and finished washing him gently, massaging his legs and feet as she went.

The water was getting colder now as she finished her massage of his feet. He was staring at her through glazed eyes, watching as she touched every inch of his body with her hands, releasing the tension, massaging the calluses on his feet. It was time to get up but he wasn't sure he could after his powerful orgasm. But the water really was cold now, making it more urgent to get moving, so he willed his limbs to get up. Alex stood, pulling him up from where he was sitting. "I think this is a sign we should get out and go eat our cold pizza, my love. You are very nice and clean now, I think."

"You are a very naughty girl, Alexandra Eames," Bobby laughed pulling her out of the shower and handing her a towel.

"You have no idea, Detective. You have no idea." She dried herself off and hung the towel back on the rack. "I hope you brought something to hang out in tonight. Your suit is hardly appropriate, and I'm not likely to have anything that fits you. And, having you walk around my apartment nude all night would not be conducive to eating or sleeping." Alex reached behind the door for her favorite sleeping apparel, a pair of yoga tights and camisole, different than the ones she had been wearing the night before.

"I think I remembered to bring something," Bobby replied, pulling her to him again. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

Alex walked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom door and stopped suddenly. Bobby was so close behind her that he ran into her back. "What?" he asked. He'd been concentrating more on the way she was walking than on anything else.

"Bobby…Look."

Hearing the fear in her voice, he started to look around. The clothes they had left abandoned on the floor had been neatly laid out in the shape of two bodies on the couch, knife strikes through them. Given the knife strikes, if they had been wearing them, they would have been dead. Their gold badges lay neatly on the chest of each ruined shirt. Their pizza lay half eaten on the table, along with a beer and a note on the pizza box.

After looking at the ruined clothing on the couch, Alex walked slowly over to the pizza box, her stomach churning at the thought of someone having been there during their shower. There on the back of the box was a note, written in the fountain pen that Bobby always carries in his brown portfolio.

_Alex, Alex, my love. You are a little tigress in the bedroom. Or should I say shower. Have you always been that way? I can't wait for you to be my tigress. That big ape won't have you for long now. I made one mistake. I will not make another. I'm not angry, my path is clear. Your little prank on the news was beneath you both. Shame on you. I'm watching. When the time is right, I will be there. And you will be mine.

* * *

_

TBC………


	13. Chapter 12

We know we said we were going to wait till after the holiday weekend butwe figured what heck...we might as well post.

* * *

Chapter 12

"It's going to be hard to explain this one away," Alex said as they watched the CSU technicians take pictures of her apartment. The forensics experts were literally crawling all over her small apartment looking for anything that would give a clue as to who this guy is. Sofa fibers, shredded clothing, uneaten pizza and box, half-drunk beer, picked locks, carpet footprints… it was all being printed, taped, photographed, examined. It would be a miracle if anything showed up, except maybe DNA in the beer. The guy was too careful. But he had made a mistake before, maybe he would this time as well. The only thing they had found so far was a fingerprint in some pizza sauce residue on the entry door. They both felt that had been left intentionally. It was too obvious, too careless for this Man. He was playing with them again.

"He's definitely taken back control," Bobby said quietly.

"And probably just cost us our jobs," she whispered back to him.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said rubbing his neck, head bent down. "I never wanted it to come to this. I never wanted this to hurt your career. I'm sorry, Alex."

"I'm not. It's us first, remember. We are not our jobs. I won't apologize for having fallen in love with you. I'm sorry that this guy is using that against us and our friends and colleagues, but I'm not sorry for us and I will not apologize for it. Not to you, not to anyone. I hope you feel the same." Alex was angry and frustrated, but she was clear in her thinking. She had come to grips with whatever guilt she felt, and knew where to place her guilt and anger--squarely on the person who was responsible, not on herself or Bobby. She was determined not to let the circumstances that surrounded them darken what they had between them. It was their one shining place in their lives and work. She would keep that light burning. No matter what was thrown at them.

Bobby looked at her in surprise, a new understanding dawning on him. As much of a thinker as he was, he hadn't thought about it like that. Certainly the circumstances were far from ideal, but in the end, they were together as they were meant to be. There were no regrets. "No, I'm not sorry for us either. The circumstances yes, the outcome possibly, but not the reasons, not the life we have with each other," he gave her a brief smile knowing that this too they would get through, intact. "How do you think the Captain will take it?" Bobby wondered aloud, concerned and curious, but not fearful.

"I foresee new partners and a lot of desk duty in the future. That is, if we still have jobs." Alex was managing to even be snarky in this situation. Clearly this was a sign that she was sure about where she belonged and how she felt. Everything else would be dealt with as it came.

Her confidence in their relationship got him refocused on the situation at hand. "I underestimated this guy, Alex," Bobby sighed as he looked around the room.

Following his gaze she replied grimly, "We all did."

* * *

As soon as they entered the squad room Deakins was out of his office and face to face with his two detectives. "My office now!" he demanded in a hushed tone. Once they were inside he closed the door behind them. "What the hell you two were thinking?" 

"Captain…"

"Don't 'Captain' me. There is nothing I can do for you here. There is going to be an investigation. Nothing I can say or do will stop it. No amount of perceived 'greatness' will make any difference here. You broke one of the biggest rules that we have within the department. I've trusted you a long time to not cross that line, and now… geez guys?" Deakins quieted his voice and looked down at his papers. He took a deep breath and brought his head back up. "As of right now, the two of you are off the case and on desk duty. More than likely you'll also have new partners when this is over, if you still have jobs that is." Deakin's voice sounded truly pained.

"Taking us off the case now will only fuel this guy's need to control. He'll retaliate,"

Bobby predicted.

"Should have thought of that before you went and did what you did," spat Deakins.

"We didn't plan this," retorted Alex, angry at the situation, more than anything else right then. Unsure what to say to make the situation better, she let it drop.

"No one ever does," sighed Deakins. "Go back to your desks. IAB will be here soon to take your statements."

They quietly left his office and went back to their desks.

* * *

2 Days Later 

The IAB interviews had been grueling, and personal, and embarrassing. It was awful to recount how the main perpetrator to the mass killings of cops had entered Alex's apartment, hung around there destroying both male and female clothing and eating dinner, unbeknownst to them while they were also in the apartment. What were you doing Detective? How could you not have heard anything Detective? Where was your gun Detective? How long were you unaware or unavailable Detective? The humiliation was overwhelming. To add insult to injury, during the last two days they only saw each other at the precinct. Alex stayed with Carolyn since her apartment was no longer considered safe, and Bobby stayed at his place with Logan crashed on the couch. Logan and Barek seemed to be their only two remaining friends. There were no lunches, no coffees, no private conversations in the conference rooms. Nothing. They were treated as pariahs by others in the squad. The lack of information forthcoming from IAB had caused the press to create an entire Machiavellian subplot to their removal from the case. Every where they went, their neighbors, colleagues, friends, even family weren't sure what to think, or to say. It was killing them not to be able to spend time together outside the job. Even when they were alone at their desks, they spoke very little to each other. It was obvious the whole ordeal was putting a strain on them. Their reputations in tatters, their jobs dangling by a very loose thread, at least she was confident that they still had each other. She could tell by the way Bobby looked at her in unguarded moments. Yes, they were still mostly undamaged even if everything else of their world was in broken remains.

They were sitting at their desks when Deakins approached. "Our man has killed again but this time he upped the ante. He went and killed a Captain at the 3-8. Same M.O., no shell casings and a note that said if you weren't put back on the case immediately he'd kill two cops for every day you are kept off the case. And by the way, just in case we didn't think it was personal enough, he addressed the letter to both 'Alex and Sherlock.' He signed it Moriarty. I guess this is what you meant when you thought there would be retaliation, Bobby."

"Captain, we had no way of knowing…" Bobby's voice trailed off when Deakins held his hand up. Alex just looked sick.

"The Brass is putting you two back on the case. The department can't afford for this to get even more out of control. This guy obviously has it in for you two with the best case in point just being delivered to us in the form of a dead captain. I just need to know you two will put your personal relationship on hold until this case is completed and we know what is coming next."

"There's no question. We understand," replied Bobby. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, get to work. You are expected at the scene, so you might as well head over there," Deakins returned to his office, his head hanging down dejectedly.

"Well he didn't wait long," said Alex.

"He waited longer than I thought he would."

"At least he didn't call me 'Holmes',"

* * *

TBC…..Tell us what you think! 


	14. Chapter 13

Again we figured we had this chapter written so why not post it! Hope you are all enjoying this...keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 13

He finally had their complete and undivided attention. Before, they were still able to turn their attention towards each other, and away from him. But since he had so publicly exposed their relationship, and yet still forced them back onto the case, he had them solely focused on him. He liked that. He deserved such focus, such attention to detail. It was a form of respect, of love even, from two people he knew despised him. He had them in the palm of his hand reveling in the control, basking in the attention, trembling at his powers of manipulation. If he had been capable of it, he would have felt sorry for them. The guilt they must feel for the dead, the separation from each other, the impotence at not being able to capture him.

When he had seen the big detective (he refused to deign to call him by his name) go into his prize's apartment that night, he realized he must take drastic and irrevocable action to keep their attention on himself. He slithered into her apartment building, hiding in the shadows, slipping in through partially opened doors, until he arrived outside the threshold that held his desire. He listened quietly at the door. No music, no talking, no clanking of glasses or plates: only laughter, quiet murmuring, and running water. They were in the bathroom…together. He quickly picked the lock on the door. How foolish of a New York City police detective to not have more rigorous barriers on the entrance to her home. He crossed the threshold quickly assessing the room and the possibilities and evidence while he closed the door silently behind him. In what was a normally neat home, clothing littered the floor and furniture from the entry to the bedroom. The recently added pizza box lay on the coffee table, discarded and uneaten, filling the room with the smell of Italian sausage and tomato. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he could hear the sounds and murmurs of lovers in the bathroom as well as the sound of running water. Guessing they would be a while, he wandered the apartment briefly while deciding his next move would be.

It would be easy enough to kill them both he supposed, although highly unsatisfactory. It was unlikely that they had their guns in the bathroom, and of course they were very distracted. As he looked around, sure enough he saw both holsters and guns lying amid the scattered clothing. But killing them now was too easy, and didn't get him what he wanted now. As he looked around, an idea came to him. Perfect. Absolutely. Bloody. Perfect. He slowly walked around the room, gathering up their hastily discarded clothing, listening to the sounds in the shower for clues about how much time he might have left. He stood by the sofa, the collection of clothing in his arms, smiling to himself. He gently laid the assembled articles onto the couch. Taking his knife, he deliberately and carefully cut the clothing, tearing into each piece, effectively ripping the clothing to shreds. He then carefully folded them neatly, grouping them into his and hers piles, forming the husks of a two bodies with the available clothes. His smile grew bigger as he listened to the throes of passion in the shower, while he was having his own little passion play in the living room. He quickly found the coveted gold badges for each and placed them neatly over the heart of the "bodies" he was leaving on the couch. He only wished he could see their faces when they saw his handiwork. Knowing he had only a few minutes left, went back to the pizza box. He took the fountain pen that the big detective always carried in his portfolio and left a little "calling card" for the lovers to announce his intentions. Looking around the room admiring his display, he went to the kitchen for a beer. He grabbed several slices of pizza, swigged most of the beer and quietly left the apartment. He left the half empty beer bottle on the table. Then, as he was leaving, he carefully left a single pizza stained print on the door handle. He was playing with them, toying like a cat with a mouse. The discarded beer bottle, the note, making dinner out of their pizza, and the finger print--that was the final touch, creating doubt as to how long, and how close he had been while they were taking their final act of passion in the shower. It would be their last. He would make sure of it. "The game was afoot, said Moriarty to Holmes," he whispered to himself at his little literary allusion.

* * *

The news covered it all. The two major detectives on the "Badge Killer" case had been removed, and were under investigation by Internal Affairs. IA, ever reluctant to release any helpful details, left it to the imagination of the news media as to why they had been removed. He heard speculation from unspecific "impropriety" to "suspected of being the Badge Killer(s)." The cops were the big news now. Not him. He was no longer the focus, but rather a sideshow to the main one, the case of the two misbehaving cops. He wanted them to be the sideshow to him. It was time for his next move.

* * *

The Captain of the 38 left every day at the same time. It was surprising for a police captain's schedule to be so predictable. She even used the same car service. He knew she did this so she could be home in the evenings to have dinner with her kids. She couldn't be there to cook for them, but she certainly could sit down to eat, hear about their day, and tuck them in at night. That was what made her the easiest of the tough prey; her schedule. He liked that. And that his next victim was not just a Captain, but a female Captain and a mother as a bonus. This would certainly get their attention back on him. He would make it clear that his two adversaries must be back on the case together or more deaths would follow. He would rain death down on the NYPD like the fall of ashes on 9-11. Knowing the torture of working together without being able to be intimate, living with the guilt of their role in this pain to the department, focusing all their attention on him, this is what he lived for. His game was definitely afoot.

* * *

TBC… 


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14

It was rainy and the chill soaked through the peoples' mourning clothes the Thursday they buried Captain Maureen Stanfield. Typical of police funerals, regardless of her rank, the police bureau, fire department, and politicians had turned out en force. The public lined the streets for miles watching the latest homage to a fallen policewoman. Unfortunately, it had only been a month or so since the last of these passages. The horse drawn carriage was an antiquated touch to the very proper and dark funeral of an honored and decorated police Captain. Her husband and two daughters walked slowly behind the carriage, dressed completely in black. Other family members and those from her squad followed behind. The church service was lengthy with many different people speaking, including her co-workers and the Chief of Detectives of course. But also, the ex-hooker who became a social worker thanks to Captain Stanfield's intervention early in her career. Her former partners spoke of a woman who cared deeply about the people whom she was sworn to protect, who never cared for the politics and always was looking for the best solution for the people involved, not the easy way out. There wasn't a dry eye in the place by the time the older daughter got up to honor her mother. It was clear to everyone present this woman was both intelligent and bound by integrity, but even more important she cared deeply for other people. She shared their pain, just as she shared their joy. She was truly one of those rare souls that makes a difference in her little corner of the world. She would be missed.

Bobby and Alex sat towards the back of the church with Mike and Carolyn. Tears streaked down Alex's face. It wasn't the first funeral she had attended since her husband's, but it was certainly the one that struck closest to her heart. They had been cleared by IAB of any wrongdoing in the deaths of the police officers, and Captain Stanfield, but the further investigation into their breaking of frat regs had been placed on hold, pending the resolution of the "Badge Killer" as the press had dubbed him. They were being crucified in the press for their relationship and how it had led to further retaliation by the perpetrator. In addition, their colleagues were exiling them to a degree that was truly splitting Alex's heart. Bobby had been an outcast before to some degree, but Alex had always been accepted and part of the team. Now they were neither. And they couldn't turn to each other for consolation. Other than the funeral, and the case, they had been told that absolutely no other fraternization was to occur until the situation was resolved.

They had decided together to go to the wake of Captain Stanfield. They needed to make their condolences. It was not their usual practice to attend wakes of police officers, unless they knew them personally, but in this case, they felt they needed to go and let the family know how sorry they were. Mike and Carolyn tried to talk them out of it, thinking it was bound to get ugly. They were all concerned that it might cause the family even more pain, and of course they didn't want that. Bobby and Alex planned to go the family's home, extend their sympathies and let them know they would solve this case, and leave. It was terrifying to think of having to see those children and the husband left behind. But they felt like cowards if they didn't go.

So here they were, standing at the small white picket gate that led up to the house. There were so many people there they had to park blocks away and walk. Alex's stomach was doing triple flips, and she was concerned she might throw up right there on the sidewalk. When she took Bobby's arm, he looked down at her and nodded, and without a word, they both pushed through the gate and walked up the stoop.

A low murmur was heard outside the house, and when they walked through the door, the murmur started silencing itself in a wave. First those closest to the door stopped talking, and then as others turned to look, they stopped talking, until almost everyone was staring at them silently. It was a sea of dark silent blue staring back at Bobby and Alex. Alex wanted to disappear, but instead set her shoulders firmly and releasing Bobby's arm pushed through the now silent crowd looking for the family. Bobby followed behind, looking everyone in the eye. Not dropping his eyes for a second. They were not guilty, and they were not ashamed of their relationship, and he was not going to let them treat either Alex or himself like they were. Alex walked up to where the Brent Stanfield stood, alongside his older daughter Christine. The younger daughter had gone to bed. The four people caught up in this madman's web of pain stood facing each other: two that were somehow instigating his actions, and two that recently were feeling the pain of those actions: none to blame, and all in pain.

Clearing her throat and pushing down her nausea, Alex spoke up first. "Mr. Stanfield, Miss Stanfield, we aren't staying," she rushed to get out before they asked them to leave. "We just wanted to let you know how sorry we are for everything that has happened. Despite everything, we will keep looking for Captain Stanfield's killer. We won't stop, ever," her voice started to crack as her emotions got the better of her.

Stanfield's hand shot up as he motioned for her to stop. "Please Detective. There has been enough pain for everyone here. I don't hold you responsible for Maureen's death, and neither do my daughters. We understand that this man, this animal, has killed hundreds of cops across the country before he set his sights on Maureen. There was no way of knowing which cop would be next, or even if there would be a next. My understanding is that there has been no pattern, nothing to link him with the victims. I have even learned that your own husband was killed by this madman. We have something in common Detective," he smiled down at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "If you have found love again after your husband was killed years ago, it gives me hope that I too will find love again after this tragedy recedes into the past." Stanfield was speaking softly directly to Alex and Bobby, but in the silence his voice carried across to everyone, his meaning clear to everyone present.

Alex sobbed and reached out to shake Stanfield's hand. Instead Brent Stanfield reached for Alex and pulled her into a tight hug, forgiving her all the guilt that she carried with her, letting her know that he did not hold her responsible. Christine, understanding her father's words and actions beyond her years, also went to embrace her father and Alex. Alex sobbed into the man's shirt, relief flooding her body. Bobby reached behind her and stroked her back. Soon Stanfield released both Alex and his daughter and Alex backed away to stand in front of Bobby.

Stanfield reached across Alex to shake Bobby's hand, looking him directly in the eye. "Detective Goren, please find this man, this killer of cops. Put him away…for my wife, for the hundreds of other dead cops, and for Detective Eames' dead husband. And then, the two of you make the life you deserve together, despite what the department determines is appropriate. To find love once in a lifetime is a gift, to find it twice is a miracle. Don't let this case, this killer, or your jobs take away what you both so justifiably deserve. If for nothing else, do it for Christine and myself. Don't let Maureen's death, or any of the other cops' deaths be for nothing. Something positive must come out of this. Perhaps your love for each other is what will determine what that good is."

Unshed tears were in the Bobby's eyes, as he shook the man's hand and nodded his assent. He had never been as grateful to a person as he was to this man before him, haunted by his own recent loss, and still merciful enough to allow Alex and himself to let go of their guilt and follow their hearts.

* * *

TBC……Moving huh? Credit for this one totally goes to Renee…she is awesome! 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Again for those of you sticklers out there, we get everything we know about forensics from TV. We have no idea if it is accurate or not. Given that most of the forensic information isn't really critical to the outcome of the story, we choose to write more and research less. Eh, we aren't in college anymore, and alas we aren't getting paid either. ☺ The information about the clove cigarettes is accurate, as much as is anything one gets off of the web. That is simply because I used to have a passion for clove cigarettes, and still would if a certain DH didn't object so much. Read it and ENJOY. We sure are.

* * *

Chapter 15

_It is really quite engaging really. To stand so close to one's prize, one's nemesis and yet choose not to touch them. I could smell your perfume Alexandra… Obsession, by Calvin Klein. Ironic wouldn't you say? The funeral was really quite sad. Captain Stanfield may have had quite a bit more left to offer society had her life not been taken away so abruptly. _

_It is beginning to get tedious, waiting for you to find me. I have stopped myself from just finishing my little game, ceasing to toy with you Sherlock, cooling my jets before taking my dearest sweetness from you. You really must try harder to find me. I'm approaching boredom and that simply won't do. I know that you are better than that. I would hate to be disappointed._

Alex closed her eyes and groaned after reading the letter aloud to Bobby, Deakins, Mike, and Carolyn. She thought he was getting tedious with the game metaphor as well. Bobby's pacing only intensified when the letter referred to being 'toyed' with. He was probably the most frustrated of all of them.

"I knew he would show up at the funeral," Bobby sighed. For days after the funeral he'd been pouring over the pictures of the funeral trying to recognize the face of Marshall Wentworth in the midst of thousands of other faces. As part of their plan, Bobby had insisted on having photographers both along the parade route, inside the church and at graveside to capture the faces there. He knew that Wentworth would not be able to stay away. His need to taunt them, to even be close to them, had to be driving him now. At least if they kept him focused on them, he would not be focused on killing other cops. Of course, that didn't make him sleep any easier. And his concern for Alex's safety was becoming overwhelming since he was no longer allowed anywhere near her to protect her.

Bobby gently took the letter from Alex, both holding it with gloved hands. He sniffed it, smelling a slight clove smell. "That's odd. It smells like cloves." Deakins, Carolyn, and Mike just looked at him like he had truly jumped ship, but Alex was still listening.

"Cloves? Cloves like for baking? Cloves like in a clove cigarette? Aromatherapy? What Bobby?" Alex knew this might be important, but couldn't figure out how.

"We need to get this processed by the lab right now. Captain, I need a ziplock bag," Bobby sounded distracted and hurried. The captain recognized that look and reached into a nearby file drawer, pulling out a letter sized ziplock evidence bag. Bobby placed it in the bag and left the room hurriedly. He stopped himself right outside the door, and turned around saying "Sorry, I have to go to forensics now." Then he turned on his heels and hurried away.

The four people left in the room all looked at each other, Mike finally shrugging and leaving the room first, Carolyn following behind. Alex and the captain stood there looking at each other. They hadn't had much to say to each other since he had been forced to reassign Bobby and her to the case. She thought he was still struggling to come to terms with their relationship.

"Captain, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Alex ventured. She wasn't sure what she wanted to discuss, but he might be ready to by now.

"Alex, I wouldn't even know where to begin. Let's just solve this case and figure out where we are. Despite my disappointment in the chain of events, I still trust that you and Bobby will get this guy. You still have my complete confidence professionally. And, if this is really love for the two of you, then you will have my complete support too. I'll be happy for you. But right now…" Deakins trailed off, not quite knowing what else to say.

"I know this is hard. It's been hard for everyone. But this will end, we will get this guy locked up, and we can move past this. I know we can, Captain. Thanks." Alex turned and left the room to follow her partner to forensics.

* * *

When Alex entered the forensics lab, she saw that Bobby had donned a white lab coat and was impatiently pacing behind a beleaguered lab technician. The technician was scanning the letter with a Z-Nose instrument that picked up and isolated different chemicals on clothing, paper, and other things that absorb odors. Alex came up behind Bobby standing still just watching the technician gather the chemical odors. Soon the Z-Nose had downloaded all its information to the computer. The technician walked over to the printer and handed the paper to Bobby, who started skimming the page excitedly.

"Hmmm, clove, tobacco, maple sweet, chocolate, licorice, plum casing, coffee, dried nangka, and dried orange. The tobacco is a special kind of tobacco called 'srintil.' Sounds like a brand of clove cigarette. A special kind, probably from Indonesia. "

The technician's jaw dropped and he sputtered, "How did you guess that from those ingredients? That… that's impossible."

Bobby and Alex smiled at each other, and Alex turned to the technician, "You have no idea," Alex laughed.

"Kretek is a clove cigarette made in Indonesia. The tobacco in the cigarette is not the type we use in cigarettes today, but rather it is called 'srintil' hence the reason it is probably from Indonesia. They will be expensive and hard to find too. The cheap clove cigarettes usually smoked here in the US by would-be trendy's is just plain tobacco with a little clove oil in it. These expensive kinds have real ingredients. Usually the 'secret sauce' is so specialized that no one knows exactly what is in them, or how much," Professor Bobby had come out to play Alex decided. He could probably go on all day on the merits of clove cigarettes.

Alex interrupted Bobby's edification. "Can we do a search of clove cigarette brands that contain these ingredients? And then I need to know where in the city a person can buy them. Ok?"

The technician looked like he had just met his hero in Bobby and his eagerness had him practically leaping up and down in his chair. He spun around to his computer and punched in the appropriate keys. "Looks like it is a Kretek cigarette, and based on the ingredients it is the brand Djarum from Indonesia. Djarum is a major market player in the US with 70 of the market share. However, here in New York, there are only about five specialty stores that you can find them in."

"Can you get us a list?" Alex was practically panting her excitement. This was a huge break! Bobby and his nose… when he dies, he should donate it to science.

"Yep, here are the five stores. They are almost all little smoke shops, shops that carry high end, specialty items." The technician handed Alex the single page of information that would hopefully lead them closer to their prey. As she handed the list to Bobby, thanked the technician, and left the room, she slyly thought 'and now the game really is afoot.'

* * *

TBC………….. 


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks again for all those reviews. We are glad to hear everyone is enjoying the story. We are nearing the end so hang in there.

* * *

Chapter 16

Before heading out to the smoke shops on their list, Alex gave Deakins, Mike and Carolyn a head's up about what they had found and where they were going. Deakins decided that he would put both teams on the canvassing of the stores. They could split the list and make progress that much faster. Meanwhile, Bobby was gathering up pictures of Marshall Wentworth that had been digitally aged, as well as otherwise digitally enhanced. If he had a beard, changed his hair, changed his eye color, whatever he might have done to himself as a disguise, he felt they had it covered. After learning that Mike and Carolyn were going to assist, he got extra copies from development and they headed out the door.

As they went down the elevator, they determine who would take which stores, and reminded each other again what they were looking for. It might be possible that Marshall Wentworth, or whatever he was going by now, had purchased this specific type of cigarette at one of these five stores. Of course, it was also possible that he had got them off the internet too, but Bobby was willing to guess he had actually purchased them. He would have been unwilling to use a credit card and mailing address that might possibly be able to be traced. From everything they knew so far, he had dropped of the planet a few years ago, so using credit cards or internet purchases would be highly uncharacteristic.

"This is the fifth store on the list, let's hope this is it," Alex said as they entered the store. She hated canvassing stores. She was tired and her feet hurt. Usually those things wouldn't bother her so much, but the adrenaline she had going earlier because of the great clue was waning, and everything seemed that much worse. She was losing hope.

"Well it's the last one, so if he doesn't get them here then I was wrong and he does order them off the internet," Bobby sounded weary as well.

"There's a first, you wrong," Alex snarked. At least her humor was still present.

"It does happen," Bobby smiled slightly.

Approaching the counter lined with cigar magazines, lighters, and other smoking accoutrements, Alex pulled out the picture of the killer. "Excuse me, do you sell Kretek cigarettes? Dajrum brand in particular."

"Sure," said the slightly beefy man behind the counter. "We sell about 12 Dajrum brands. Which one are you looking for?"

"We are looking for the one that this man might have purchased. Have you sold any to this man recently?" she replied showing her the photo.

"He looks kind of familiar. Hey Eric, do you remember selling any Darjrums to this guy?"

"Yeah he's been in here a couple of times. He gets the Darjum Blacks. He's kind of a jerk, always keeps his head down and never says much."

"Do you remember anything else about him? Did he purchase anything else?" asked Bobby ignoring the kid's last statement.

"The first time he came in he asked me if we delivered. I was like 'yeah right'. Then he asked if I knew of any grocery places that delivered. This guy was really hung up about getting things delivered. One time he bought some lighter fluid for a real lighter. I saw him use a silver lighter, and he transferred his cigarettes into a matching silver case. It was very expensive, that's why I remember it. Such a difference from the way he was dressed."

"What did you tell him about places that deliver?" Bobby asked, a slight turn of excitement in his voice.

"I told him the bodega at the corner delivers," the kid said with a shrug.

"Thank you," replied Alex. They started to leave when Bobby turned back to ask another question.

"How often does he come in to get his cigarettes?"

"Once, maybe twice a week."

"When was the last time he was here?"

"Two days ago."

"Ok, thank you," Bobby turned again to leave.

"That bodega will have his address on file," stated Alex.

* * *

Instead of going themselves to the bodega, Bobby called Deakins to have some undercover cops that work in the neighborhood canvass that store. They didn't want to alert the Man to their next move. They didn't want him possibly following them and find out how close they are to finding him.

By the time they made it back to 1PP, Logan and Barek had returned, and the undercovers had gotten an address where deliveries were being made. Deakins had asked the undercovers to stay hanging around the bodega and also the address until they could get a warrant. Once they had an address, Deakins had alerted Carver and the warrant was on its way. They were now in strategizing mode before they rushed over to the location.

"We know he is likely to be following us around. We should not go to the loft where he is possibly located. We need to lead him away, go on about our business," Bobby told the captain while Alex and Mike and Carolyn listened. "If he sees us anywhere near there, the game is up."

"So what is it you propose?" Deakins asked, while Carver listened on.

"Alex and I need to go about our business, perhaps go back and ask his parents a few more questions. We could ask about the lighter and cigarette case. And once we are on our way, then Mike and Carolyn execute the search warrant. Best case, we catch him there with all his stuff. Worse case, maybe we find one of his haunts, maybe even with the badges. If he isn't there, we have to just wait for him to come back. If we process the scene, he'll be in the wind, probably leaving a deadly trail behind him."

Carver was nodding his head, disagreeing with the plan. "If we find the badges there, we must process the scene and take possession of the evidence. It might even lead us to him if he isn't there."

"I have to agree with the counselor on this one. We go and bust the scene, hopefully find the badges and the guy. If not, at least we have a start."

Bobby and Alex sighed, and got up to leave. "We'll be heading back to Westchester. Let us know what you find."

"Hey you two, be careful. If you are right, and you are drawing him away with you, you can be in danger. Watch your backs."

* * *

TBC……….. 


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks again for all the great reviews...we appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 17

They climbed up the stairs that reeked of urine and rat droppings. It was the perfect anonymous building where anonymous people lived their anonymous lives. Once they arrived at the apartment, they stood back and listened through the paper thin walls. There were no sounds coming through. Mike Logan rapped on the door quickly on the door. "This is the police. We have a search warrant." When there was no answer he turned to one of the swat team members "OK, bust it down. The swat team members pushed their way through the door, rushing in to make sure the place was clear."

"Clear!" "Clear!" "Clear!" the chorus of voices echoed through the room. Swat team members removed themselves from the rooms to wait in the hallways, to be replaced by the forensics team and Detectives Barek and Logan.

"This place is a dump," said Carolyn as she picked through empty food cartons and old newspapers. Cigarette butts overflowed an ashtray. "Darjum brand by the looks of it," she said as she held the cigarette in her hand, inhaling the smell of cloves.

"Yeah well the party is back here," Mike said sticking his head around the door frame. His usually pale face had gotten even more so.

Carolyn took a long deep breath, preparing herself for what she would see in the next room. Carolyn pushed past her fellow officers and into the adjoining room. Her heart nearly stopped when her eyes caught the glint of hundreds of police badges neatly hung side by side on the wall. They were lit by candlelight, causing the gold in the badges to glitter and glisten in the dim light.

"Oh, my God. I never dreamed it could be this awful." she said, feeling her stomach reel. Beneath each badge was a Polaroid of the cop's body. In some cases there were even news clippings or photographs taken before and after the kill. It was truly frightening.

"Sick bastard," mumbled Logan. As he looked closer, one of the earlier badges was missing, no doubt Alex Eames' husbands badge and picture.

"Detectives, this guy has cleaned out. Clothes, toiletries, everything is gone. He left his computer though," the forensic technician informed them.

"And his trophies." replied Logan

"He wanted us to find these, so there would be no question as to whether or not he was our guy," replied Carolyn.

"Detectives, I think you should see this," the forensic computer technician asked quietly. He sounded scared.

They both walked into the other room and looked at the computer screen. The screen was filled with images of Alex and Bobby. The screen started with Alex and Bobby holding hands, then each being shot and dropping to the ground. The scene then faded to show Bobby being stabbed repeatedly while Alex just stood there silently screaming on the computer. The scene then faded into Alex and Marshall Wentworth walking hand in into the sunset.

"He knew we were coming, and left us a gift," Carolyn was already speed dialing Bobby's cell phone. It was a trap, and the Man was going after Bobby and Alex. He had left everything else behind.

"Come on Bobby, pick up, pick up." Carolyn was heading towards the door and down the stairs.

Logan called Deakins to get back up started at the Wentworth place, and was already heading to the car to start the drive to Westchester.

* * *

Bobby hung up from the call from Barek, and filled Alex in on what they had found at the Man's lair. "This is a trap Alex. He has left everything behind. And he left a parting gift, one apparently which doesn't have a happy ending for me, and where you walk into the sunset with him. Back up is on its way."

Alex shuddered. "The front door is ajar, Bobby. He could be in there holding them hostage. We should go in."

"No, we wait for backup. Even if he hasn't killed them already, he will only use them to get us killed. We wait. I can already hear the sirens now."

"Ok, we wait."

Soon, several squad cars sped up the driveway, spinning gravel in their wake.

Bobby hopped out of the car, and gave sergeant in charge the low-down. The house was surrounded by cops. Bobby and Alex took the lead, entering the already opened front door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth? It's Detectives Goren and Eames."

The house was eerily quiet as they moved from room to room, each time finding nothing. Alex could hear her heart pounding in her chest as they neared the kitchen. It was so loud she was sure Bobby could hear it. Pushing open the door, her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. Sitting at the kitchen table with his throat slit was Mr. Wentworth. Alex could tell he was dead by the bluish tint of skin and the amount of blood everywhere. Moving into the room a little further they found Mrs. Wentworth lying on her back with a bullet hole to the front of her skull.

"He shoots her but slits his throat?" whispered Alex.

"It was more personal with him. He was the one who threw him out and disowned him."

The words "Clear!" were coming from all over the house as the other officers were clearing the house.

"We have two dead bodies in here…" Bobby started to call out when they heard a noise coming from one of the kitchen walls. They both slowly walked over to where they had heard the noise, guns drawn.

Everything happened so fast, Alex barely had time to react to the figure grabbing her gun and punching her in the face, knocking her back, hitting her head on the edge of the counter top. The last thing she saw was Bobby knocking his gun barrel into the Man's skull, causing him to drop to his knees. Then Bobby's hands went around the man's neck from behind, forcing him to the ground under the weight of Bobby's 230 pound frame.

The other cops surged into the kitchen to help Bobby and Alex. He passed Wentworth off to the other officers, still pinning him down on the ground while they put handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest," Bobby said, his breathing ragged. The cops led Wentworth away, all the while listening to his ranting screams about how he had taken Alex from him afterwards, and they would be together some day. How they had the wrong man; how all cops were worthless. All that outburst served, was a little harsher treatment by said cops. Wentworth was no longer a menace to society, or to the cop family at large.

He looked over to where Alex lay slumped against the counter. He rushed over to her limp body and felt for a pulse. It was good and strong, but she was still unconscious.

"We have an officer down, and need an ambulance right away." One of the cops went to lead the already on route paramedic unit to where Alex lay.

"Come on baby. You are going to be ok. Wake up Alex, wake up sweetheart. We got him. Honey, I need you to wake up." Bobby's voice was cracking under the fear of losing her. "Come on baby, come on…" He kept whispering in her ear. There was a lot of blood that was trickling down the back of her head where it had cracked into the cabinet.

The paramedics arrived and swooped into the kitchen, pulling Bobby out of the way, and checking Alex's vitals. "Her vitals are good, Detective. She was probably just knocked unconscious by the impact on the counter. We'll get her to the hospital right now."

They strapped her to the hard board to keep her neck and head from moving too much, and were quickly leading her away to the ambulance.

Bobby left the house walking rapidly beside Alex's stretcher when he saw another dark SUV pull into the driveway. Mike leaped out of the car before Carolyn had even brought it to a halt.

"What happened?" He said looking down at the diminutive figure on the stretcher.

"She got knocked out. I'm riding with her to the hospital. Can you guys meet us there, and someone take our SUV too? Here are the keys."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. I'll call Deakins too. Are you going to call her family or should Deakins or Carolyn do it?" Mike wondered, racing to keep up with Bobby beside the stretcher.

"I'll call them Mike. Meet you at the hospital." Bobby climbed into the ambulance bay to ride to the hospital with the love of his life. The doors closed and he could feel the ambulance speeding away from the scene.

Bobby watched Alex's pale face. Her vitals were strong, and they were giving her fluids just in case. He really thought she was going to pull through, but couldn't believe he let her get hurt in the first place. What had happened to go so wrong?

"Bobbbbyyyy?" Alex whispered. Her eyes were still closed, but she was asking for him. "Bobby?"

"I'm here baby. I'm here Alex. You are going to be fine. You just got a bump on the head." Bobby almost cried with relief. The paramedics gave him a thumb's up sign. Her waking up on her own was a very good idea.

"Where are they taking me? What happened to Wentworth?" She was definitely sounding more coherent now.

"We are going to the hospital, baby. They are going to want to check you out. Wentworth is in custody. We'll get to him in a few days. I'll talk to Carter. We have to get him to Manhattan from here."

"Bobby? Check me out? What are they going to do exactly?" Bobby looked at the paramedics questioningly.

The paramedic answered her assuringly, "They'll take some x-rays, probably an MRI, keep you over night at least. We'll just have to see. Now that you are talking, that is a big plus that nothing major is damaged."

"Bobby, they can't give me any x-rays." Alex said with panic in her voice.

"Alex, they won't hurt…"

"No Bobby. No x-rays. I'm pregnant. I can't have any x-rays."

* * *

TBC...how is that for a chapter ending? Let us know what you think!


	19. Chapter 18

Well after a move and a computer crash we are back! Hope you are enjoying the story and be sure to tell us what you think. Personally I was suprised that my muse kicked right back in after such a long time. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

Chapter 18

Bobby paced the floor of the waiting room. His mind was racing. It was filled with so many thoughts even he had a hard time processing them all. Part of him was elated they had finally arrested their killer, another was worried about Alex and the revelation she laid on him in the ambulance. His heart swelled ever so slightly at the prospect of having a child with Alex. For a moment he let his mind conjure up a little girl with light brown hair, dark hair and one fiery attitude to match. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Detective Goren?" a man approached who was clearly a doctor.

"I'm Detective Goren," Bobby replied anxiously.

"I'm Doctor Marks, the attending physician. I examined your partner, Alexandra Eames."

"How is she?"

"She has a nasty concussion and since she lost consciousness we are going to keep her overnight for observation."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, in fact she has been asking for you. She is in the room the third door on your right."

"Thank you Doctor," he replied before heading for Alex's room.

* * *

Alex lay in her bed her half way between sleep and consciousness. There were so many thoughts running through her head. She hadn't planned on telling Bobby about the baby the way she did but given her scrambled brain it just popped out. Laying a hand on her flat stomach she allowed her fogged mind create an image of a boy with curly black hair, dark eyes and a genius level IQ. 

"Hey," a soft masculine voice whispered from the doorway.

"Bobby?" she mumbled forcing her blurry vision to focus on him.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he approached her bed. "How's the head?" he asked pointing to her bandage. He took hold of her hand.

"Couple of stitches, and a concussion," she replied, smiling up at him, glad for the warmth of his hands in hers.

"You scared the hell out me."

"I'm sorry." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as both were lost in their own thoughts about what might have happened. "Look about what I said in the ambulance."

"Is it true?" Bobby was almost afraid to believe it.

"Yes, Bobby, it's true. I found out a few days ago. There just didn't seem to be a good time to let you know, what with all the extra scrutiny we've been getting. Then we were about to get Wentworth, and I just never had the chance."

Bobby, I need to know how you feel. Are you angry, mad, thrilled?"

"I was shocked at first. But I'm so excited. I can't believe this is happening.

"Shocked?"

"That didn't come out right. I just meant that it was a hell of a way to find out that the woman you love, who'd just been knocked unconsciousness, is pregnant.

"So you're happy?"

"Very. I couldn't be happier," Bobby asked suddenly, "Alex, you are planning to keep it, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Bobby. I want very much to have this baby. I'm just worried with all the stress lately, and practically getting my skill cracked open, it isn't so good for the baby. But my body is designed to protect it, and I'm sure it will. They can't know anything for sure for a few more months."

"So Bobby, tell me what is going on with Wentworth?"

"Good. Umm…Wentworth is sitting in a cell at Rikers awaiting arraignment," Bobby was fidgeting while giving the answers she wanted.

"Why do I sense a but coming on?" Alex knew what those fidgety movements meant, and it wasn't good.

"Carver seems sure that with the evidence we have he won't have a problem getting a guilty conviction."

"Yes, that makes sense. Bobby what aren't you telling me?" Alex was too tired and her head her too much to play games. "Just spit it out, Bobby."

"Wentworth said he would plead guilty to all the murders on the condition that we meet with him."

"What did you tell Carver?"

"I told him I'd talk to you first but considering…"

"Considering what, that I am pregnant? It didn't stop me from doing my job the last time. And besides, this monster killed my husband. I want to meet with him."

"Alex I don't want to fight with you. I just want to do the best thing here for everyone."

"He has a lot of money Bobby. He could buy himself the defense since O.J., but if he is willing to plead guilty then everyone, not just us, gets closer."

"He just wants to control us. I don't want to see you hurt again….I can't see you hurt again," Bobby's voice cracked. It wasn't just a matter of protecting her anymore, it was about protected their baby too.

"I want to do this, no I need to do this. I want control of my life back and if I have to do this alone I will."

"I would never make you do this alone," Bobby knew she wouldn't give in, but he would make sure that there was very little for her to do. Limit the stress, limit the access the man had to her.

"Good, then we do this together, like we've done everything else" she replied

* * *

TBC…………. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips as the guards escorted him to one of the interview rooms. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. The fact that her partner was accompanying her was an added bonus in his mind. He'd come this far and there was no way the great Detective Goren was going to stand in his way.

* * *

Bobby and Alex waited with Carver and Wentworth's attorney in the interview room. His lawyer broke the thick silence voicing his protest again to the meeting but conceded he had to do what his client wanted.

"I tried to get him to plead on mental defect but he claimed he wasn't crazy. This meeting and subsequent deal only proves that he is," his lawyer sighed.

"In the end, it is your client's decision," stated Carver in that calm deep voice of his.

"Yeah well I'll be happy when this case is over. To be honest this guy makes me nervous and I will be happy to get as far away from this as possible."

"I'm sure that will make the families of those he killed feel better," replied Alex. Despite everything, she found herself nervous at the thought of confronting Wentworth. The memories were too difficult and conflicting.

The door buzzed signaling the entrance of the prisoner. Marshall Wentworth walked into the room in such a relaxed way that one would never suspect he was a murderer who was about to confess to his crimes. In fact, to Bobby he seemed happy which made him more than a little nervous about letting Alex anywhere near him.

"Alexandra," Wentworth drawled as he sat down at the small table across from her.

"Mr. Wentworth, the Detectives are here to take your formal statement regarding…."

"I knew you'd come," he said to Alex, effectively cutting off Carver. "Tell me, how does it feel?" He spoke to her as if she was the only person in the room.

"How does what feel?" asked Alex.

"How does it feel to have everything you ever cherished taken away from you?"

Before Alex could respond Bobby jumped in. "Well you would know, wouldn't you?" countered Bobby trying to draw Wentworth's attention from Alex. But Wentworth's stare never wavered from Alex. "You're father disowned you, threw you out like trash."

"You think this was all about him? This was never about him. I did what I did because I could," Bobby merely stared at him. "You think you are so high and mighty but you couldn't catch me." Wentworth's voice was haughty and cold like ice.

"You're here now," replied Alex.

"Because I let you catch me. You were too busy with each other to do it yourselves."

"Because of course you're smarter than all of us? Tell me do you still feel in control? Because we get to walk out here," Alex was becoming annoyed and was tired of playing games.

"But no matter what you do, you'll always think of me."

"I promise you Wentworth, a few weeks from now I will not even give a thought to you. Why did you do it, if not to get back at your father?" asked Alex.

"It's simple. Power. You've killed before so you know what that kind of adrenaline feels like. The first time I felt it I was afraid because I didn't understand it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted to do it again. You see, my first, he was an accident. He was trying to arrest me, but he was so sure of himself that it was easy to overpower him. It was rush. The adrenaline I felt when I pulled the trigger and the power I felt over him when he was dead was unimaginable. You're a cop you've shot people before right?"

"Yes but I didn't feel powerful afterwards. I felt sorrow for doing what I did," replied Alex, sickened by his description.

"Well that is where we differ."

"Why take his badge?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know. It was there, so I took it. After that, it just became habit. Something to remember them by if you will."

"You said you felt a rush of adrenaline after killing, is that why you kept doing it?" Bobby was still trying to get a feel for Wentworth's psychopathology.

"It's funny. I traded an addiction to drugs to an addiction to killing cops," he laughed a little before continuing "Then it just became a game to see how long it would take for someone to catch me. And in the end I still had to do all the work. I really thought you would be different," he finished looking right at Alex. "Guess I was wrong."

"This is a game to you?" she replied dropping a folder of crime scene photos on the table before him.

"What? You didn't have fun?"

No one in the room answered. He merely laughed at their silence.

"Don't you want to know Alexandra? I mean it is the real reason you are here isn't it?"

"Know what?"

"What his last moments were like? How he begged for life before I gave in and ended it? Why do you think I chose you? It made the game more interesting."

"You chose me because you are sick."

"I may very well be what you say I am but there is a part of you that seeks the information I offer. And that, Alexandra is why no matter where you go or what you do, I will always be in your head."

Alex had to fight the urge to throw up. She wasn't sure if was the morning sickness or her total loathing of the man sitting across from her. "You really think that by doing all of this I'm going to waste to even a moment of my time or life thinking about you? You can tell me anything you want about my husband's death, it won't change the fact that I loved him and that he was a good cop. And definitely won't change the fact that you are nothing but scum, who is going to rot in prison," Alex's voice started to crack with emotion, but she was determined not to show Wentworth any quarter at this point.

"Still feel you are in control here?" asked Bobby. He could hear the stress in Alex's voice and was determined to move this little interview along.

Wentworth went silent for a moment, as if thinking over his options but then, without warning he let out scream and lunged across the table at Alex.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he pushed the table out of his way.

Alex was so stunned by the outburst that she barely had time to react before the table was shoved out of the way. Things seem to happen in slow motion for her then and she steadied herself for Wentworth's imminent blow but it never came. Before he could take even one step towards her, Bobby had crossed the room, grabbed Wentworth by the neck and plowed him into the adjacent wall, holding him there by his throat.

"Detective Goren!" yelled Wentworth's attorney. When Bobby didn't release his grip he turned to Carver "Call him off, Mr. Carver."

"He was about to assault a police officer. Detective Goren is well within his rights to restrain him."

"Feel that control slipping away now? We're not playing your game anymore. We're done and so are you," The hatred for Wentworth dripped in Bobby's voice.

"Bobby, let him go," Alex said as she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. "Please."

Hearing the trepidation in her voice, Bobby turned and saw the pallor in her face. Leaving Wentworth to the guards, he crossed the room to her and gently lifted her face to his. "What is it?"

"Dizzy," she replied thickly .as she raised an unsteady hand to her forehead.

"I believe we have everything we need. The guards can escort your client back to his cell now," added Carver.

"No! She's is going to listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," she replied in a shaky voice before Bobby led her out of the room. Once outside the room her knees gave out and she collapsed into Bobby's arms.

"Alex" he yelled as he caught her but she didn't respond.

* * *

TBC...tell us what you think! 


	21. Chapter 20

Thank you all for all the reviews and sticking with us throughout this story. We appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 20

The doctor had warned her it might happen if she wasn't careful. The reason she fainted was stress and as a result he ordered her to bed for at least two days. She didn't argue. She also didn't argue when Bobby decided to move in for those two days to make sure she followed the doctor's orders. His concern for her and the baby was equally matched by her own, especially considering her previous experience. Which was the reason she spent the majority of those two days mulling over a decision she never thought she would have to make so early in her successful career. To be truthful she'd reached the decision by the end of the first day but spent most of the second day trying to figure out how she was going to break the news to Bobby.

* * *

She heard his key turn in the lock. He had a very distinctive way of jingling the other keys on the ring when he turned the deadbolt to her door. Since the day she moved in, she always had to wiggle the key a certain way in order to get her deadbolt to turn. And Bobby being Bobby had picked up on the idiosyncrasy and applied it. "Now or never" she mumbled to herself as she walked out into her living room to greet him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. You're supposed to be resting," he replied as he removed his coat and tie.

She had to admit it was nice to see him so relaxed in her presence and in her apartment after such a short time together as a couple. "I'm feeling better and the doctor did say I could resume normal activity when I did."

"I know….it's just….you scared me. I only want to make sure you and the baby are ok."

"I know and I'm fine. Really."

"Good."

"How was work?"

"It was good. I'm just glad the ordeal with Wentworth is over and IAB is off our backs. Things are finally starting to get back to normal."

"What is normal for us?" she replied with a smirk. After a moment of silence and seeing he was in good spirits she decided to bite the bullet. "Bobby we need to talk."

"Is it the baby?" He was immediately anxious, and it showed in his voice and demeanor.

"No. Well it has to do with the baby but the baby is fine. I'm fine. It's about work."

"I know what you are going to say."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You are going to tell me that eventually I will have to play nice with a temporary partner."

She smiled as she thought about a conservation they'd had early on in his temporary partnership with Detective Lynn Bishop. She'd told him that even she found him odd in the beginning of their partnership and that while Bishop was only temporarily his partner he still had to play nice with her. "It's not about getting a temporary partner. Wel,l maybe it is."

"Ok now I'm confused," Bobby walked over to her, sensing her nervousness and put his arms around her bringing their bodies into contact.

Alex took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of his shirt, the coffee smell, his aftershave, just the 'scent of Bobby' as she had started thinking of it. Now or never she thought to herself. "I'm resigning."

"What…why? Is it because of IAB? They've cleared us. Deakins told me that as long as our personal lives stay personal, they would look the other way and we can stay partners." Bobby pushed her out to arms length to look into her eyes. This had really caught him off guard.

"It's not because of IAB."

"Is it because of Wentworth?"

"Him personally, no. But the situation, yes."

"I don't understand."

She could tell he was getting frustrated. He hated not understanding something and the conversation, the way it was going, was adding to that frustration. "I told you that I had been pregnant before?"

"Yeah." Bobby was trying to put the pieces together in his mind.

"What I didn't tell you was that I lost the baby a short time after Trent's death. Between his death and the fact that I had thrown myself into my work in order to deal with the grief, I lost the baby."

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to understand here. Why resign now when you worked when you were pregnant with your nephew?"

"I can't explain it. The decision to carry my nephew was one of selflessness and selfishness. I wanted to help my sister but at the same time….."

"You wanted to get back what you had lost."

"I know that sounds…"

"Doesn't sound like anything to me. But it doesn't explain why this time is different."

"I felt like my nephew was a second chance because I didn't think I would ever have a child of my own and now that I'm pregnant again I don't want to lose this baby or you."

"You would never lose me."

"I know that it's just…."

"Alex I understand. I do. I will support whatever decision you make. I love you and I love our baby. I just want you to be happy and safe."

"Thank you and I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go.

She enjoyed the moment, reveled in the peace that she felt at that moment. Everything was going to be ok. She would have Bobby's baby, they would live as happily ever after as two people can ever live knowing the world as they both knew it. She was happy.

* * *

The End...Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review too! 


End file.
